


Mad Love

by KimSlimDo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, TopSoo, bottomjongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimSlimDo/pseuds/KimSlimDo
Summary: Just stripper Jongin and Mafia Boss Kyungsoo





	1. National Anthem

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! A lot of you may know me as ilovedofromexo from wattpad but I moved here. Please enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> (WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS NON CONSENSUAL SEX(NOT KAISOO),DRUG ABUSE AND MAFIA BEHAVIOR.PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT)

Jongin doesn't quite remember when exactly it happened. Doesn't remember when he let him take over his life like this,his soul.

"Kai baby you ready?" Kris calls to him.

Jongin smiles at him finishing his look with Kris's favorite strawberry flavored lip gloss.

"Coming sugar!" He yells out,running down to him.

Kris looks at him and smirks.

"Now what have I told you." Jongin's smile falls. "Why wear so many layers of clothes when you'll just end up naked."

"Sugar." Jongin smiles weakly. "You promised I wouldn't do that anymore."

"Are you saying no?" Kris asks,his tone darkening. "Because that would disappoint me. Do you want that?" 

Jongin shakes his head,fear running through his eyes.

"Good boy." Kris smirks. "Now go back upstairs wear my favorite little outfit and head to the guest bedroom,your client is waiting."

Jongin wants to cry,wants to say no,wants to walk out the door and never look back but instead he smiles and nods.

"Hey." Kris calls. Jongin looks up at him. "I love you."

And with those words he melts back in again, and quickly does as Kris said.

Jongin comes back down,wearing nothing but tight underwear and dark red lipstick.

"Much better." Kris says. "Go he's been waiting for a while."

"Kay." Jongin answers heading to the room.

He gives Kris one more smile before entering the room.

"Finally." The man grunts. "Lay on your back bitch."

Jongin lets his body fall on the cold bed,the man's lips running down his body. 

He fights back the tears for him. 

"Open up." The man orders.

He stays around for him. 

"Mhh." He groans,the man pushing in without warning.

He stays for him. Because he loves him.

_______________

"Boss we have him." Chanyeol says pushing forward a boy.

Kyungsoo looks up from his book and stares at the scared boy on the floor.

"Who is he?" Kyungsoo asks putting down his book and cigar.

"The runaway Boss." Chanyeol says. "Owes almost half a million."

"Please please don't kill me." The boy sobs. "I'll pay I promise."

Kyungsoo stands up from his chair(throne) and walks towards this boy.

"You had your chance to pay then." Kyungsoo pauses when the boy muffles a cry. "Why didn't you?"

"I-I wanted to pay but my father took all the money I made." The boy explains. "The drug was for him."

Kyungsoo stares at the boy for a long time until he sighs in defeat. 

"Where is your father now?" Kyungsoo asks.

"Probably out of the country already." The boy says. "He knows how powerful you are,sir."

"What's your name?" Kyungsoo asks.

"Oh Sehun sir." He answers.

"You're in luck boy." Kyungsoo starts. "I'm not in the mood to kill today."

Sehun let's out a sigh of relief.

"But you need to pay me back." Kyungsoo states.

"I'll do anything." Sehun begs.

Kyungsoo smirks at that answer.

"Stand up." Sehun does as told,his palms starting to sweat when the older examines him from head to toe,his eyes lingering around his ass.

"You'll do fine." Kyungsoo whispers,looking back up.

"Sir?" Sehun asks.

"You work for me now Sehun and it's Boss." 

"Yes Boss." Sehun bows.

"Junmyeon!" Kyungsoo calls.

"Yes boss." Junmyeon answers.

"Take Sehun with you and teach him everything." He orders. "You have a week to train him after that I'll take him up to work."

"Yes boss."

_______________

"I'm so proud of you Kai." Kris smiles at him handing him a painkiller and water.

"Really?" Jongin asks,reaching out for the taller's touch.

Kris nods, holding up Jongin's chin.

"You know what will make me even more proud?" Kris asks.

"Tell me,I'll do anything for you." Jongin begs.

"Tomorrow,I want you to dance again at the club,there's someone really important that I need you to meet." Kris starts.

"Sugar you want me to trick someone for you?" Jongin asks. "Because I'll do it." 

"That's my baby." Kris smirks. "But this guy wont be easy."

"For you nothing will stand in my way." Jongin tells him.

Kris smirks,leaving a light kiss on Jongin's lips.

"How about you take a bath and wait for me in my room." He orders.

"Of course sugar." Jongin beams,taking the medicine before heading towards the bathroom.

 

 

"Jongin."

Said male looks up and stares lifelessly back.

"Do you have it?" He asks.

"Jongin." The stern voice calls again.

"Baekhyun do you have it yes or no." Jongin frowns.

"I thought you said he wouldn't make you do that again!" He yells.

Jongin closes his eyes in annoyance.

"Jongin I can't do this anymore." Baekhyun whimpers,wiping at his wet eyes.

"Then leave." Jongin snaps back. "No one is keeping you here."

"I stay for you!" Baekhyun cries. "He's destroying you and you're just letting him."

"Baekhyun." Jongin warns,his skin starting to feel itchy. "I owe him my life."

"He's using you Jongin!" Baekhyun sobs. "Wake up!"

"He loves me!" Jongin screams holding onto his head. "He loves me."

Baekhyun holds onto the small bag in his hand as he see's his friend fall onto his knees holding onto his chest.

"Jongin." He rushes to him.

"He loves me Baekhyun." Jongin cries hysterically. "He loves me,right?"

"Yes he does." Baekhyun wants to vomit. This is fucked up,it's always been fucked up. "I'm sorry."

"I knew it." Jongin's entire demeanor changes as he smiles of relief. He gets up and starts the bath,completely fine even though he just had a breakdown.

"I'll help you." Baekhyun swallows his bile and cries at the sight of his friend.

"He loves me." Jongin softly says as Baekhyun helps him wash.

"Is that mine?" Jongin asks,looking at the small bag Baekhyun left on the sink counter.

Baekhyun nods,guilt eating him up.

"You made sure to buy from my usual." Jongin's mouth turns into a childish pout. "I hate that cheap shit,tastes like ass."

"I got it from him personally." Baekhyun tells him.

"Mnh thanks you're the best!" Jongin cheers.

Baekhyun leaves after a few minutes,not wanting to see Jongin getting high. He didn't want to see what he became after he took that. What he let him take,what he brought him.

"Ecstasy,always hits the spot."

_______________

"A stripper." Sehun repeats. "You want me to become a stripper."

"Not just a stripper,this is serious!" Junmyeon yells for the fifth time.

"Sorry." Sehun apologizes playfully. Sehun has come to realize that Junmyeon could be a total push over if he plays his cards right.

"Boss has an enemy who likes to buy strippers for other purposes,and he thinks you can lure him in." Junmyeon smirks when he notices Sehun blush. 

Junmyeon had also noticed something from Sehun,the male will turn to mush when their Boss' name is ever brought up.

"Don't be too flattered,Boss doesn't date." Junmyeon sighs. "He just admires from afar."

"Why not?" Sehun asks,taking offense to that.

"Because the boss is not capable of loving." Junmyeon mumbles,looking down at his feet.

"I can change him." Sehun whispers,mostly to himself. He had taken a liking to Kyungsoo. He was manly and strong and caring even if said male didn't admit it.

"That's what they all said." Junmyeon frowns. Sehun frowns as well,wondering what that meant.

"Enough gossiping let's get back to work." Junmyeon commands.

Sehun nods his head,this time paying close attention to all the different deals and important people in the pictures.

"This is your target,Wu Yi Fan." Junmyeon says. "Or also known as Kris."

"Why?" Sehun asks. "Why is he Boss' target.

"Wu Yi Fan is a sex trafficker." Junmyeon begins. "He trades men,women,children animals whatever fucking moves and let's just say he took the wrong person one day."

"Did Boss get them back?" Sehun asks.

Junmyeon shakes his head.

Sehun closes his eyes,feeling a bit bad for asking this... "It wasn't a kid right?" 

"No." Junmyeon answers leaving it at just that. "This is why he got into this business."

"He was able to create the empire that you know very well by recruiting men that want revenge against Kris too. Which turns out almost all of Asia does." Junmyeon explains. "Now with our many men,we sell drugs,and sometimes we kill but not all the time,and now we're the most feared mafia group out there."

Sehun nods his head,understanding.

"We don't fuck around." Both males jump when they hear their Boss' low voice. "If anyone does something to ruin what I worked so hard to make,they're dead."

Sehun's eyes shine when he see's their Boss shirtless,knuckles red and bruised.

"What happened Boss?" Junmyeon asks,quickly running his way.

"Some men jumped us." Kyungsoo glares,wiping away the blood from his lip.

"Any one die?" Junmyeon asks.

"From us no but all of them." He chuckles,but it follows with a wince. 

"I'll ask the maids to prepare you a bath." Junmyeon bows before leaving.

Sehun is still standing there,taking it all in. He really is too much. Their Boss. He snaps out of his daze and quickly asks a maid for a first aid kit.

"What are you doing?" Kyungsoo asks,a bit surprised when the kid approaches him.

"I'm healing you." Sehun smiles,grabbing two chairs so they can sit. Kyungsoo stares at the young boy as he rubs alcohol on a cotton ball.

"This might hurt." Sehun teases as he rubs it over all his cuts.

"Ow fuck!" Kyungsoo hisses,pulling back his naked chest.

"Not so tough now." Sehun teases him lightly,but leans closer to clean them properly.

Kyungsoo glares at him and looks away as he wraps a bandage around his body.

"There." Sehun gives him another sweet smile as he rests his now bandaged hand on his leg. He doesn't say thank you,not like Sehun was expecting that,but at least he doesn't pull back,they are sitting quite close. 

"You have so many scars." Sehun comments,trailing his finger tip across them lightly.

"Scars are like trophies for men like me." 

"Trophies." Sehun repeats.

"Sehun I hope you realize just who we are,like I said before I don't fuck around and now you're a part of my team." Kyungsoo coldly says,getting up. "I want to see what you can do on a pole."

"What?" Sehun's eyes widen.

"If you want to catch Yi Fan's eyes you need to be great." Kyungsoo signals for him to stand. "Go on."

Sehun blesses his deceased mother for enrolling him in dance classes. Because god knows he'll need it.

_______________

Drugs. Booze. Sex. And money is all Jongin knows. There is nothing else for people like him. He tried once. Tried to be better. He's always been an amazing dancer and not a terrible singer,but it had all gone wrong. And he ended back to where he started.

"Hey." Jongin greets the male strippers in the back room.

"Hey Kai long time." One of them smiles.

"Yeah...it's... it's been a while." Jongin grins,staring at his reflection in the vanity mirrors.

"Here for Kris?" Luna,a female stripper and an old friend asks. "He wants someone right?"

Jongin just stares at her before,resuming to stare at his face.

"He's an asshole,you know." Luna hisses. "You know what he does right? I thought you would of left after what he did to Krystal-"

"Shut Up!" Jongin turns to her and gives her a nasty glare. "Don't fucking talk about her here!"

Luna stayed silent but a soft cry had escaped her mouth. Jongin closes his eyes and sighs before apologizing softly.

"Sorry." Luna tears up. "But she was my friend too. She was my...my..." Luna trails off,trying to keep herself together.

A knock on the door breaks the tension in the room.

"Be ready in 5." It was Kris.

Jongin starts undressing,and soon the girls and guys follow.

He pulls up ripped fishnets on his legs and slips into a black corset. 

"I'll do your makeup." Luna mutters,not waiting for his answer. She does this silently,applying a tint on his lips and glitter on his lids.

"Here." She whispers,putting a small paper in his hand.

"Wh-"

"Shh." She says in his ear. "He's coming. He's coming for revenge."

Jongin stares at Luna as she sits up and walks out. He looks at the paper in his palm with a phone number and a small drawing of a diamond or stone or something like that.

"Krystal." He whispers. He stares at it some more and his mind starts running in circles. What did she mean 'he's coming for revenge?' Who's he?

"Kai." He jumps up at the loud voice and quickly hides the paper in his bag. It was the club owner,and behind him was a boy,probably around his age.

"I have someone here for you."Jongin stares at the boy and smirks.

"New meat?" Jongin asks,licking his lips sinfully.

"His name is Oh Sehun." The owner adds,god his voice was dreadful. "He's going to be dancing with you tonight."

"Wait what?!" Jongin gets up from his chair and crosses his arms. "He's a newbie."

"He actually has lots of experience." The club owner smirks and leans down to grope Sehun's ass.

Sehun shudders in disgust but he hides well. 

"Whatever." Jongin scoffs,rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Nice to meet you." Sehun bows.

"Oi Do Kyungsoo is here." Sehun tenses as the owner speaks,and Jongin smirks.

"That's my target." Jongin tells him.

Sehun looks up at Jongin and wonders what that means.

"Don't fuck it up,Kris takes that shit out on me." The owner whines. "Anyway get him dressed." The man leaves,and Sehun stares at Kai.

"You really have a fat ass." Jongin comments dryly. It breaks the ice for sure.

"Thank you." Sehun smirks.

"Let's see if anything fits." Jongin rolls his eyes once more.

Sehun follows behind Jongin,taking in his outfit and appearance. He is attractive. Really attractive.

"I think Minah's clothing will fit you." Jongin shrugs. "She's big too,just not where it's pretty."

Sehun doesn't say anything,finding that rude.

"Don't worry they're new." Jongin laughs. "The bitch never gets asked up to perform." 

Sehun nods his head.

After ten minutes of getting ready,they both walk out and head towards the stage.

Sehun,although doesn't show it,is nervous and doesn't exactly know what he's going to do.

He looks down at the men and women cheering for them and his eyes land on Kyungsoo who gives him a sly smirk.

"Alright gentlemen,you're all in luck because tonight our famous Kai will be performing with a new face that,let me just say,that ass...damn its fine." The Dj chuckles,making the crowd laugh and Sehun blush. "Give it up for Kai and Hun."

"Just follow my league,kid." Jongin yells.

Sehun nods his head,and as soon as the lights beam and the music blazes he follows Kai's movements.

From the corner of his eye he can spot Kris standing by the bar and he knows he's watching him. 

He smirks and makes his way to the pole,completely ignoring Jongin's movements. He presses his body against the cold poll and dips all the way down making the crowd cheer,and throw dollar bills. He smiles and bounces on his feet before slowly standing straight,pushing his ass out of course.

The crowd goes wild when Jongin begins doing the same,they both look at each other and Jongin blows him a kiss.

"Oh." Sehun whispers to himself. He walks over towards Jongin and said male grabs him by the ass,rubbing their bodies close.

"They love this shit." Jongin whispers in ear.

Sehun nods,rubbing against Jongin too.

His eyes catch Kyungsoo who,motions with his head at Yi Fan. Sehun's eyes follow him and when they make eye contact he winks,before turning around and rubbing his ass against Jongin.

Jongin on the other hand,looks around for a lone wolf. Kris told him he would figure who the dealer was. And Jongin had an idea he had found him. Sitting in the leather seats in the vip platform was a man with dark eyes. Everything about him yelled King. 

"Nice." He whispers. 

He looks over at Sehun who's busy grinding onto the pole,and decides to hit the floor instead. He passes by many drunk men with wedding rings on their fingers,and boys too young to even drive.

He flirts and does what he knows best,until he gets to the platform.

"Hi." He smiles. Kyungsoo stares at him,his gaze cold and uninterested.

"I didn't ask for a private dance." Kyungsoo states,blowing out smoke.

"It's on the house." Jongin hums,sitting down on his lap.

Kyungsoo looks over at Kris who is drooling at a certain new boy befors turning his gaze at the minx on his lap. He won't admit it but Jongin is exactly his type. 

"Why do I get the impression that you're not just an ordinary stripper." Kyungsoo smirks.

"Smart man." Jongin giggles,grinding his hips forward.

"What does Yi Fan want from me?" Kyungsoo asks,cutting right to it.

Jongin stares at the man in shock. He was not expecting that. Not many people know Kris's real name. But he quickly recovers,shrugging it off. 

"Oh you know the usual." Jongin whispers,rolling his hips forward. "He wants to be at top,the only one at the top."

Kyungsoo,still with a composed stare looks Jongin dead in the eye.

"Funny I would think he being the king of sex trafficking,he would have that spot easy."

Jongin frowns and shakes his head.

"He doesn't do that anymore." Kyungsoo is finding this more and more amusing.

"He's changed." This though....this he can't let go.

"He's fucking scum." Kyungsoo growls,making Jongin angry.

"No he's fucking not!" Jongin curses pushing Kyungsoo back harshly.

"You're his bitch aren't you?" Jongin raises his hand to slap him but Kyungsoo restrains him. Jongin looks up to call for Yi Fan but to his surprise(not really)he's busy sucking face with the new guy.

"People like you are replaceable to people like him." Kyungsoo whispers against his ear. "Don't live like this."

Jongin doesn't answer him back,he just sits there. Kyungsoo lets go of his arm,but stops midway when he notices something.

"When did you get this?" He asks desperately,way out of character. Jongin covers his tattoo and frowns.

"What's it to you?"

"Just fucking tell me!" Kyungsoo yells,completely breaking his composure.

Jongin gets of from his lap and steps back.

"I got it a year ago." Jongin utters. 

"Why did you get it?" Kyungsoo asks.

"It's a fucking tattoo why does everyone get them?" Jongin shouts,starting to get pissed.

"That's a specific ass tattoo!" Kyungsoo sneers,staring at the small dove with a tiny branch in his beak. "That...that's not something anyone just gets! That was her thing! It's hers!"

Jongin doesn't understand why Kyungsoo is acting like this so he tries to leave but the man's next words freeze him in place.

"She loved that story." Kyungsoo pants through his tears. "She went on and on about the fucking dove and how it meant hope and peace and..."

Jongin turns around and before he can even speak,Yi Fan is walking in.

"Kyungsoo I hope you enjoyed my little present." He grins pulling Jongin against him. Jongin turns to stare at Kyungsoo with desperate eyes.

"I have." Kyungsoo voices,fixing his suit and hair before going back to his normal behavior.

"I wanted to apologize for the incident last night." Yi Fan brags,his face turning into a sleazy smile. "Although I heard your men weren't even scratched."

Kyungsoo scoffs but nods his head. "You heard right."

"I was curious though as to why my men had to attack in the first place,they tell me you were in my territory." Kris doesn't smile this time,instead he scowls.

"They were delivering a package of ecstasy." Hearing this Jongin tenses up. It couldn't be his...right?

"Mhh still dealing to my people I see." Kris sighs loudly in exaggeration,clearly that really bothered him.

"The people ask and I deliver." Kyungsoo smirks. "I guess your shit doesn't make the cut." 

Yi Fan stays silent and tries not to react to that.

"It is quite late now." Kyungsoo grins,knowing he's won. "I must be getting home."

He passes by them,and makes eye contact with Jongin before sticking one of his cards in his hand,discreetly making sure Kris isn't looking.

"Call me,little dove." He whispers,it's almost not audible but Jongin heard it loud and clear.

"Honey hey-" Jongin starts,leaning close to Kris.

"Fuck off." Kris yells pushing him aside.

Jongin's back hits the wall and he whimpers. He looks down at Kyungsoo's card and he slides down to the floor.

He brings his knees to his chest,and fights back the tears. He brings up his arm and kisses his dove.

"I miss you."

_______________

Sehun waits for Kyungsoo in the car and he fidgets impatiently. He had seen when Jongin went towards him and then when Kris left him to go there.

"Oh thank god!" Sehun sighs,as Kyungsoo enters.

"Sorry." Kyungsoo doesn't realize he just apologized until he sits down,but it's too late to say anything about it because Sehun is on him in no time.

"Are you okay?" Sehun frantically asks him,pulling his suit up to check for any wounds.

"Yes." Kyungsoo answers. "What about you?"

"I'm in." Sehun smirks. "He wants me to go over his house this Friday." 

"Good work." Kyungsoo nods.

"Boss...I won't...well I won't have to-"

"No." Kyungsoo frowns. "We'll intervene before that."

Sehun sighs happily and holds Kyungsoo's arm leaning against his shoulder.

"Was I cute up there?" He asks,playfully.

"I wouldn't call it cute." Kyungsoo comments,making Sehun laugh.

As soon as He and Sehun walk into his home, he calls all his men.

"Junmyeon it's time."

"Okay so here is the plan." Junmyeon begins. "Our new addition Sehun managed to get an in,thanks to his mouth and ass."

All the guys smirk and whistle and Sehun flicks them all off,hitting Junmyeon on the shoulder.

"Dick." Sehun frowns.

"Sorry sweet cheeks." Junmyeon snickers,before going back to the topic. "We'll have to hook Sehun up with censors in order to know exactly what kind of security we're up against,and knowing Yi Fan,it'll be top notch."

"Sehun because you're new and inexperienced you'll be training with Luhan and Chanyeol on protecting yourself."

Sehun looks at the new faces and bows.

"And then with Jongdae and Minseok on how to use the gadgets we'll be giving you." Junmyeon smirks. "Finally with me you'll be learning on how to get out all of Yi Fan's secrets without fucking him."

"Can't wait." Sehun rolls his eyes.

"We have seven days people." Kyungsoo stresses. "All of our time and energy,all of our hard work that made us what we are today will be payed off in seven days from now."

"Try not to fuck it up." He finishes before walking up to his room.

"Let's go Sehun we have lots to learn." Junmyeon gushes,pulling him out.

"Fucking great!"

____________

Jongin paces in his room, Kyungsoo's card in his hand.

"Could it be him?" He asks himself,looking at the small piece of paper Luna had given him.

He sighs and slumps on his bed. One side of him wants to run to Kyungsoo,hoping he in fact knew Krystal and beg him for forgiveness. He recognized my tattoo... He thought. And he looked so broken and desperate.

On the other hand this could all be trap to bring Yi Fan down.

Yi Fan. He didn't know what to think about him anymore. He had helped him when Jongin had nothing. Sometimes he wonders if he would have been better without him. 

Maybe she wouldn't have gone away if he had rejected Kris. Maybe she would still be alive. But then that means he would be blaming Kris for her death.

"No it was my fault." He whispers in the air.

"Kai baby you awake?" Jongin quickly hides the card and paper and opens the door.

"I was just about to go to bed." He lies,letting the man in.

"I wanted to say I was sorry about earlier." Kris whispers. "You know I love you."

Jongin closes his eyes when Kris kisses his cheek. He never understood why a few words from this man could kill him and also give his life meaning.

"I love you too." Jongin smiles.

"I also came to tell you that I want you out of the house Friday night." Kris says. "I have some business partners coming over and I wouldn't want them to hurt you." 

If Jongin didn't know him better this would of touched him but that wasn't what he was feeling.

"All the night or just a few hours?" He asks.

"I'm afraid all the night." Kris utters. "I'll be up all night trying to convince them."

Jongin doesn't miss the dark lustful gaze Kris has.

"Okay,whatever you say love." Jongin obeys.

"Great." Kris leaves immediately after that.

Jongin stares down at the card number once more before taking out his phone.

"Yes?"

"It's me...little dove."

"What a surprise?"

"We need to talk."

"I know a place."

_______________

Jongin walks up to a large black gate,he had to walk because unknown cars weren't allowed near the land.

He rings the buzzer and speaks clearly.

"It's little dove."

The gates open after that and he's met with ten armed men,all pointing at him. They examine him before walking past him to the sides and further down the road.

"Clear." One yells. "He came alone."

"Follow me." One orders. Jongin does as he's told and enters the large fancy home,trying not to let the guards scare him more than he already is.

"Sit here." The man huffs,bringing him to a large bright but elegant room.

He walks out the room after that,leaving Jongin to his thoughts.

What is he even going to say? Why is he even here? He doesn't even know if it's him. 

"Little dove." The voice makes Jongin stand up.

"It's okay." Kyungsoo raises his palm,sitting beside him. "You're safe here."

Jongin nods,sitting back down.

"I didn't think you'd actually show up." Kyungsoo admits,taking in his appearance. He's still very pretty with a bare face. And those lips.....He clears his throat,before pulling himself together. This wasn't the time or place for lustful thoughts, especially about him. He seems so broken.

"I just needed to..." Jongin gulps before finishing his sentence. "I needed to make sure you were the one."

"She was my sister." Kyungsoo states making Jongin choke up. "Krystal."

Jongin gets off the couch and kneels in front of Kyungsoo,tears filling his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He sobs. "It was all my fault,I tried to save her but she wouldn't listen,she was my only friend and yet I was still able to fuck it all up by letting her...letting her go I-"

Jongin breaks to more sobs,scenes of that night flashing through his head

"She died trying to protect me." Jongin cries. "Useless,worthless me."

Kyungsoo who has been quiet this whole time pulls Jongin up and slaps him across the face surprising the younger.

"It was not your fault." Kyungsoo rants,his eyes are wide and angry,he couldn't hear this lie. No he won't. "Yi Fan killed her and you stayed by his side this whole time,he fucking killed her,your best friend,your savior yet you sticked to that monster's side,why?!"

Kyungsoo stares down at Jongin and sighs,his temper washing away. He lowers his tone and holds Jongin's face.

"Don't you ever say it was your fault again."

And before Jongin can answer he's being pulled up into a hug. He whimpers softy. It has been a while since anyone has hugged him like this. He relaxes into it,inhaling his scent. It calmed him.

"It wasn't your fault." Kyungsoo repeats. "It wasn't. It wasn't. It wasn't. It wasn't."

They were both crying at this point,Kyungsoo more than Jongin now,and all he thought to do was hug him back.

"It wasn't." Jongin repeats. "It wasn't."

"It was." Kyungsoo croaks. "It was all my fault. If I hadn't insisted we go out that night. If I hadn't fucking asked her to accompany me she would be alive."

"She was so sweet and caring." Jongin whispers. "She would of never said no even if you hadn't asked."

This makes Kyungsoo laugh lightly. 

"She was so stubborn and beautiful." Jongin continues. "Just like the little dove she talked about all the time."

"I need you to be that little dove now." Kyungsoo concludes. Jongin doesn't say anything.

"I need that thing dead,gone." Kyungsoo frets. "He doesn't deserve to live while she rots underground."

For a moment Jongin's body shuts down. And only two parts of him remain alive. They're fighting. This internal battle that's been going on since that day must come to an end. It needs to stop now.

And after what feels like forever,he decides. One side finally won.

"Tell me what I need to do."

Kyungsoo pulls back to stare at him.

"Really?" Jongin nods his head.

Kyungsoo smiles and holds the younger closer. 

"Don't worry you won't get hurt,I promise."

"I don't care anymore." Jongin blurts, thinking about his unhealthy love for a psychopath. "I want him dead too."

Kyungsoo doesn't know what it is. Maybe it's the revenge,maybe it's his eyes but he leans forward to kiss him.

And Jongin lets him. They're both too broken,too vulnerable to let go just yet. 

And for the first time in years...the both of them just forget about the outside world. They forget and come to have peace.

But nothing good ever lasts long.


	2. Dark Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Kaisoo Day

Their plan was simple really. On the night that Sehun goes over Kris's house,Jongin would leave from the back and meet Kyungsoo and his men a block away so he can sneak them in.

This plan is only simple because it has few steps. But those steps are dangerous. Even more so now that Yi Fan has been noticing Jongin leaves and comes back late at night. Kyungsoo's house is where he's been going.

"So you have a curfew now." Jongin whines when he hears Kyungsoo chuckle under his breath. 

"It's not funny." Jongin sighs,slapping the man's hand playfully. After that first visit,Jongin has been coming by almost everyday. He tells himself it's just to bring Yi Fan down,but really it's to be with Kyungsoo.

"No it's not." Kyungsoo leans closer to Jongin on his sofa and holds his hand. "He's tracking you down. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt."

"He doesn't hurt me. Sometimes he pushes me down but it only bruises for a few days." Jongin doesn't meet his eyes as he says that. Clearly no one in their right mind would stay with someone that treats them like that. He's embarrassed. He wants to stand up and leave but Kyungsoo pulls him in between his arms. 

"I'm going to kill that bastard." Kyungsoo hisses.Jongin leans in to the touch,resting his head on Kyungsoo's chest. They don't talk about their relationship when they're together. It's something they'll deal with after this is over. But they can't lie and say they don't want each other. They want it desperately,but Kyungsoo doesn't think that's a good idea. 

"Have you thought about talking to that therapist I contacted?" Kyungsoo asks,running his fingers through Jongin's soft hair.

"I don't know." Jongin has thought about it. He knows he needs to talk to someone about it,but he's scared.

"She's really good at her job. She's also gone through some terrible things. She understands our situation. She's been helping me and I'de really like it if you saw her." Jongin looks up at Kyungsoo and nods his head.

"Okay I'll give it a try." This makes Kyungsoo extremely happy. He pulls Jongin's hands up and tickles the younger's side emitting loud giggles from Jongin.

"S-stop!" Jongin's laugh is getting louder that he even let's a small snort escape.

"What?" Kyungsoo finding this amusing,tickles him more wanting to hear that again.

"S-soo stop!" Jongin gasps,pushing the mafia leader back so he can catch his breath. 

"That was cute." Kyungsoo chuckles,letting go of him. Jongin gives him the finger completely disagreeing.

"I hate you!" He whines,but leans back into Kyungsoo's arms.

"Okay." Kyungsoo shrugs cuddling the two deeper into the couch. It's nice and normal and safe. If only it was like this everyday.

A small jingle from Jongin's phone breaks that fantasy into shreds. 

"I have to go." Kyungsoo hugs the man tighter not wanting to separate from him.

"Just stay." Kyungsoo offers again,just like yesterday and the day before.

"You know I can't." Jongin sighs,sitting up to meet the older's gaze. "You've dedicated your entire life to get him. You can't throw it away for me. Especially for someone like me."

Kyungsoo holds him tight and growls in anger.

"How many times am I going to tell you. I'm doing this for us. Yes I want revenge for my sister but she's dead. There's no reason for me to dwell for the dead when the living I care about is in much more danger. Jongin I-" Kyungsoo always stops himself before confessing his feelings. He knows he loves Jongin but the younger's mental health isn't at it's best right now. He wants the younger to understand him clearly before they say the L word to each other.

"I know I'm sorry." Jongin looks down at his hands. "But I want him gone more than anyone. I just...let's get rid of him first and then we can worry about the rest okay?"

Kyungsoo nods his head. He knows this is as far as he'll get with him for now, emotionally speaking that is. 

"Please don't be mad." Jongin pouts kneeling in front of Kyungsoo. "I'm sorry."

Kyungsoo holds Jongin's face gently and leans down to kiss those lips.

"Please be safe." Jongin nods his head before walking out.

"I love you." Kyungsoo says into the empty room. "I love you."

_______________

As Jongin walks down the stairs to his car,he notices Sehun leaning against the door with a glare that could dig him 6 feet under the ground. 

"Hi Sehun is something wrong?"Jongin asks confused by his behavior. He and Sehun have a rigid relationship,but ever since he and Kyungsoo started spending more time together Sehun's hatred towards him has been more obvious.

"Look Jongin I know that you and the boss have some weird relationship going on, but he's been waiting for this moment his entire life and I'de be damned if I let a sleazy two timing whore like you distract him."

Jongin is left speechless after Sehun's little outburst,but he quickly recovers. "Sehun,dear, I know you're dying of jealousy inside watching me and your boss have the time of our lives. I know you feel responsible for him, but it takes a man like me to take care of a man like him." Jongin smirks getting closer to Sehun's face.

"As if you've slept with him you're just bluffing,Kyungsoo isn't like that" Sehun growls.

"Oh Sehunnie, you obviously don't know the boss as well as you think you do." Jongin leans even closer to Sehun so his mouth is right next to his ear. "Last night for example he recked me so hard I couldn't feel my legs. He's such a beast in bed." Jongin purrs.

Sehun pushes him back with such force making Jongin fall to the ground. He quickly gets up and slaps Sehun across the face. Soon the both of them are throwing punches and Jongin swears he sees blood. It isnt until one of Kyungsoo's guards separates them that they stop. 

"You're a fucking slut!" Sehun screams while trying to break free from the bodyguard's hold. "You don't deserve him."

Jongin wipes the spit and blood from his mouth while flicking him off. "Fuck off Sehun hell never see you like that. By the way you hit like a bitch." They both feel the guards tense at the presence of Kyungsoo walking down the stairs. 

"What is going on?" He looks over to Jongin and notices he is bleeding and quickly goes to his side. "Sehun has a very strong opinion on our relationship."Jongin answers his question. Kyungsoo turns to stare at Sehun, but is met with a shameful expression facing the floor. 

"Take him to my office I'll deal with him later." Kyungsoo barks his order. 

"But Kyungsoo its not my fault!" Sehun exclaims.

"I don't care who's fault it is. I'm the Boss around here and it's about time you start treating me like it. You're working for me Sehun,you have a debt to pay off remember? So I advise you to follow orders and wait for me in my office." Kyungsoo gives him a stern look and Sehun lets his tears escape his eyes before storming off.

Kyungsoo turns to Jongin and orders for a first aid kit to be brought to him. Once they are left alone Jongin speaks up.

"Don't you think you were a little harsh on him?" Kyungsoo ignores him and continues tending his cuts. "He likes you, you know. We were both at fault,he pushed me but I slapped him first."

Kyungsoo lets the aid kit down and rubs Jongin's shoulders a small smile on his face.

"I'm sorry. He will be delt with." Jongin shakes his head in annoyance and stands up. "It's fine. I'm okay look!"

"I care about you Jongin. I don't want to see you get hurt." Jongin knows this is more than just a silly fight with one of his men. 

"I'll be fine." Jongin raises Kyungsoo's face and kisses him on the lips. "Besides I know who to call if I'm in trouble."

Jongin throws him a sultry wink before walking out to his car.

"He'll be the death of me." Kyungsoo groans.

_______________

Jongin thanks the heavens Yi Fan is busy in a meeting when he get's home. He takes a shower and slips into bed,not forgetting to text Kyungsoo he got home safely.

Ever since they came up with their plan,Jongin has been mapping out the house and making them into blueprints for Kyungsoo. He's figured out where all the security cameras are,all the trigger places Yi Fan has set up and how many men he has on guard. The hard part is finding who he can trust in his group.

The only one for now is Baekhyun. Once he told him what he was thinking Baekhyun had immediately supported him and told him he was in. He'd never seen the male so happy. 

It would all come down to Friday night. All of this would be over Friday night.

_______________

Kyungsoo opens the door to his office and rolls his eyes when he see's a half asleep Sehun on his chair.

"Sehun." He doesn't budge. Kyungsoo sighs and pulls the younger up into his arms.

"Fuck you're heavy." Kyungsoo carries him bridal style and heads to his room. He kicks his door open gently and drops Sehun on the bed.

"Jerk." Sehun calls him and Kyungsoo murmurs "I knew it" under his breath. He gets up ready to leave but Sehun pulls him down with him.

"I'm sorry." He whispers leaning closer to Kyungsoo. He kisses his cheek before trying his lips.

"Sehun." Kyungsoo's voice is hard and stern. "I'm with Jongin."

"For now." Sehun murmurs,rolling his eyes. "You're with him for now,but after all of this is over you'll find him boring and you'll dispose him."

"I love Jongin." Kyungsoo answers him.

Sehun wasn't expecting that.  "I thought you didn't fall in love."

Kyungsoo doesn't answer him instead he pulls the covers out and over Sehun.

"I hope you know you're not off the hook. Jongin doesn't work for me,you do,and something like this can't happen again. You have a mission to complete so I need you sane. At least after that son of a bitch it dead then I'de really like to see you and Jongin fight." Both of them chuckle and Sehun nods.

"Can you at least admit it." Sehun pouts.

"Admit what?" Kyungsoo waits for him to answer,and doesn't miss the slight redness of his cheeks.

"That you're attracted to me." Kyungsoo smiles and nods his head.

"I will say this. You have a fine ass." Sehun smirks and covers his face in the covers. Kyungsoo laughs as he walks to the door.

"Go to sleep brat." He whispers before closing the door.

_______________

Jongin sits in the soft chair nervously awaiting for the session to start. He knew one of these days Kyungsoo was going to surprise him with a therapy session,but sitting here waiting for the lady to arrive in Kyungsoo's home is driving him crazy.

"Jongin?" Both Kyungsoo and a middle age lady walk into the room. She gives him a warm smile which he returns. He examines her and he relaxes at her appearance. She's wearing blue jeans and a white sweater. She doesn't have a purse nor a notebook or a cell phone with her.

"This is the person I was telling you about." She offers her hand and Jongin takes it.

"Hi I'm Park Ji it's nice to meet you Jongin." 

"Likewise." They sit and soon begin to talk comfortably with Kyungsoo still present.

"Boss excuse the intrusion but you're needed." Junmyeon walks in,bowing to everyone in the room.Kyungsoo nods his head and stands up.

He leans down to kiss Jongin's forehead and then he meets the therapist.

"Please take care of him." With that he leaves them both alone.

"Alright Jongin. I know this can be hard and frustrating but I'm not here to judge you. Neither am I here to diagnose you with some mental illness. I am aware of the life you and Kyungsoo live,and I do not condone it. This way of living is not healthy,but I understand where it's coming from. I want us to be honest with each other. But whenever it get's hard or it's too much hold up three fingers okay?" Jongin nods his head,feeling those nervous butterflies in his stomach again.

"Great. Let's begin."

_______________

The next few sessions are similar,with her asking personal questions but not borderline crazy. That is until she asks him to do an exercise with her.

"It's easy. I want you to close your eyes and think back to that night. I want you to describe everything to me. Like you're telling a story. Tell me everything you remember,from the smells to the sounds to the colors. Remember,raise three fingers over your head if it's too much."

Jongin nods his head and takes a large breath before exhaling.

"Start when you're ready." 

"I'm ready." 

"Can you tell me about that day. For example what was the weather like?"

"It was hot that day. I remember because I was sweating so much while I was dancing I had to constantly go to the break room and fresh in up."

At this point the therapist doesn't interrupt and Jongin goes on and on about that day until it all went down.

"There was a man." His voice wavers,and he clams his hands before continuing." He wanted me. He wanted to sleep with me."

The therapist clips her pen so he knows he's safe and away from them.

"B-but I was still young. I was sixteen and Yi Fan had only let me strip,but that man was willing to pay double because of my age so I-" Jongin's body begins to shake and the therapist sits at his side and holds his hand.

"He took me aside and told me I had to do it. And so I did. I got ready and everything but...but Krystal found out and she stopped me."

Jongin wipes his cheeks and clears his aching throat.

"Krystal was my only friend. She was new. Yi Fan was in love with her so she wasn't allowed to strip or sleep around. She would just stay in the house. She always took care of the rest of us,with her beautiful smile,but I knew she was miserable." Jongin holds his head with both hands,letting go of the therapist.

"It's okay Jongin,you're safe." He nods and sighs.

"She told me she would go in my place. That I was still a child and should do it with someone I love. So she went. The man wasn't upset,actually he....he was extremely pleased. It was Yi Fan who lost it." Jongin hugs his body tight.

"He killed the man and then he beat me for hours. Until Krystal ran in and pushed him back. Then..then he...NO NO NO. IT WAS MY FAULT!IT'S MY FAULT!" Jongin falls to the ground and cries. The therapist quickly goes to him and tells him he's alright. He stays in her arms until the horrific image of Krystal's lifeless body disappears.

"You did so good my boy." She whispers. "You're so close,I promise it will only get better." 

After a few minutes,she picks them up to their feet.

"Do you want me to bring Kyungsoo?" Jongin shakes his head.

"I don't want him to see me like this." She nods her head but she smiles sadly.

"You and him are so alike." She grabs her sweater before holding Jongin once more.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah tomorrow."

_______________

Sehun hides behind a pillar as the therapist leaves the room. He holds his breath until she's down the hall away from him.

"Fuck." He murmurs as he runs back to his room.

_______________

Jongin walks towards Kyungsoo's room and pouts when he doesn't find him there. He then heads to the kitchen but only finds some of the guards eating lunch.

"Are you looking for Boss?" One asks him. Jongin nods.

"He's in a meeting right now. They just went in so it might take a while." Seeing his pout the guards ask him if he's hungry.

"I am actually." He gives them a smile that makes both of the guards blush.

"Um well we really don't know how to cook but w-"

"Please like Kyungsoo will let any of you near his kitchen." Jongin looks over at Sehun who walks in and immediately starts taking out pans and pots.

"And you can?" Jongin chuckles when Sehun rolls his eyes in answer.

"Do you like beef?" Sehun asks.

"I love it." Jongin smiles.

"It'll be ready to eat in a few." And that's all Sehun says before he starts cooking.

"Wow beef nice!" Junmyeon walks out of the conference room alone.

"Is the meeting over?" Jongin asks eagerly.

"No I'm just here to get a beer." He gives Jongin a sheepish smile before going to bother Sehun. He leans down to steal a piece of meat when his hand is slapped away.

"This is for Jongin and Jongin only." He hisses before shooing Junmyeon away.

"Since when do you care about Jongin." Junmyeon whispers against Sehun ear,which earns him another slap and a menacing glare.

"I don't mind sharing." Jongin throws Sehun a wink who just scoffs,going back to cooking.

_______________

One hour, two hours pass and Kyungsoo is still in his meeting.

"You should take a bath." Sehun suggests,cleaning up Jongin's dishes.

"Are you saying I stink?" Jongin raises his eyebrow and laughs at the embarrassed expression on Sehun's face.

"No I-!"

"I know." Jongin smiles. "Thank you. A bath sounds wonderful right now."

"I'll go get it ready for you then." Jongin nods following behind.

Sehun turns the hot water on and let's it run as he adds soap and oils. Jongin wathes from the sink where he sat.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Jongin asks. "I hope it's not because Kyungsoo asked you to. I told him it was my fault too."

"I'm sorry about that." Sehun sighs. "I was out of line. I don't know you and yet I judged you. I'm sorry. You were right I was jealous."

"I'm sorry too." Jongin laughs,starting to undress. "Oh by the way,you don't hit like a bitch at all. That shit really hurt."

They both laugh loudly at that.

_______________

"No we can't do it like this. I want little to no fatalities. This is my fight Junmyeon,if anyone should get hurt it's me!" Kyungsoo yells,throwing the loads of documents and bloopers onto the table.

"Boss with all respect you're not the only one who wants that piece of shit dead. Your men are willing to fight with you,till death. Including me,especially me!" 

They both know they are not going to budge about this. Kyungsoo knows that the second they enter Yi Fan's house,even thought they have a slight advantage,they won't loose without a hard fight. He knew men were going to die.

"Please Kyungsoo." It had been so long since Junmyeon had said his name.

"I-"

"Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo looks up and so do his men.

Jongin is standing there,only with a short robe on,hair still damp and cheeks still flushed from his bath. He looks breathtaking. That's when Kyungsoo remembers that his men are staring too.

"It's almost two in the morning and I haven't seen you since I arrived." He whines,lips turning into an irresistible pout.

"You're right. Everyone is dismissed,we'll discuss this tomorrow." Kyungsoo signals for Jongin to enter,who struts his way.

Kyungsoo can tell his men are struggling to look forward. The minx is really playing with fire. As soon as everyone leaves,Jongin pushes Kyungsoo onto his chair and straddles his lap.

"Kyungsoo." Jongin hums into the older's ear. "I have nothing under this."

Jongin teases him by playing with the ribbon around his waist.

"Jongin." Comes Kyungsoo's warning tone. "You know I want you. I want you so bad. But I-"

"You can't I know." Jongin gets off of his lap and walks towards the door but Kyungsoo pulls him back and kisses him hard.

"Mh." Jongin wraps his arms around Kyungsoo's neck and pushes his entire body against him. Kyungsoo's hands roam down to Jongin's thin waist,then to his ass. 

"K-soo." Jongin tries to take his robe off,only exposing half his chest. Kyungsoo chuckles and kisses down his lover's chest,making Jongin whimper.

"Baby." Kyungsoo pulls back and kisses Jongin's lips,then his cheek,and forehead.

"I know." Kyungsoo leans closer and looks into Jongin's eyes and he swears his heart skips a beat.

"You're gorgeous." He whispers. Kyungsoo laughs at Jongin's adorable scowl. 

"And you're so sexy." Kyungsoo continues. Jongin pushes him back,clearly embarrassed.

"Soo stop!" Kyungsoo pulls the man closer and wraps his arm around his waist again.

"Jongin?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin looks up to see Kyungsoo in tears. The man rests his head on Jongin's chest and he hugs him tighter.

"Tomorrow night I.." He doesn't finish his sentence,they both know what's going to happen tomorrow night. It's d-day. 

"I just want you to know how I feel about you before things get out of hand." Jongin leans closer,inhaling Kyungsoo's comforting scent.

"I love you little dove. You're the most important person to me right now. Which is why I need you to stay here guarded." Jongin groans and steps back.

"No!" He whines. "I told you I want to be there. I have to be there."

"Jongin please!" Kyungsoo croaks. "I can't loose you too."

Jongin's heart aches at the sight of Kyungsoo's face. So he gives in. For today.

"Okay." He sits them back down on the chair. "But."

"But?" Kyungsoo holds the younger in place,stopping his wiggling. 

"Make love to me."

_______________


	3. Ride

Kyungsoo stares into Jongin's lustful eyes,so many warning signs running through his head.

"Deal." He ends up answering,and before he can regret it,a beautiful smile adorns Jongin's face,making him feel better.

"Tomorrow night. Before you leave please." Kyungsoo nods his head and let's the younger rest his entire weight on him. They talk about Jongin's day,how he and Sehun are friends now and that he should cut the poor boy some slack.

"We'll see." Is what Kyungsoo says,making Jongin chuckle.

"I should go." Jongin finally speaks,a loud sigh following.

"I'm sorry I didn't spend time with you today. I just need this shit to go down as smooth as possible." Jongin answers with a soft "I know." And kisses Kyungsoo's lips before pulling them both up from the leather chair.

The both of them jump when the heavy doors open. Sehun and Junmyeon enter,worried expressions on their faces.

"What is it?" Kyungsoo asks. Sehun steps forward and looks at Jongin before Kyungsoo.

"Yi Fan cancelled this Friday." Jongin can feel Kyungsoo's entire body chill at those words.

"What did he say?" Kyungsoo asks,his voice deep,but clearly upset.

"Apparently his father is coming down from China and he wants to see what his beloved son has been up to and how he's been running the family business." Junmyeon explains giving him pictures of both Yi Fan and his father.

"He said he'll meet me in a week." Kyungsoo lets go of Jongin and rests his palms on the large conference table.

"Boss there's no way we can enter the house now without killing half of our men." Jongin can see Kyungsoo's arm veins popping as he thinks in silence.

"Why don't we show his daddy exactly what he's been up to these past few weeks.." They all turn to look at Jongin. 

"What do you mean?" Sehun asks.

"There's nothing worse to a man like Yi Fan than to fail in front of his father,in his own turf and not be able to do something about it." Jongin gives Kyungsoo a small smile before sitting down in one of the leather chairs. "Lets drive Yi Fan into a tiny corner until he'll have to beg for his daddy's help,if that won't destroy his tiny ego I don't know what will." 

"That's a good idea." Junmyeon starts. "But we'll need to attack all of him."

"Maybe his recent fuck toy and his sugar baby in the lap of his enemy will be the cherry that tips him off." Sehun smirks earning a small wink from Jongin.

"He'll be so blinded by rage he won't think straight and won't be prepared for our attack." Kyungsoo adds his mood completely changing. "Sehun make sure Jongin gets home,Junmyeom call my men in we have work to discuss."

Kyungsoo kisses Jongin's lips, whispering "You're a genius" before sitting back done. Junmyeon heads out and Sehun leads Jongin out to his car.

"I guess we make a good team after all." Jongin jokes opening the door to his car.

"Well I don't think there would be any arguing if it means we'll be grinding our ass on Kyungsoo's groin." They both laugh lightly,until is gets quiet and Jongin gives him a warning look just for a second. Stating clearly his possessiveness,but Sehun doesn't back down,on the contrary he shrugs his shoulders and rolls his eyes. 

"Goodnight Sehun."

"Goodnight Jongin."

_______________

Jongin was never allowed in the presence of Yi Fan's father. Yi Fan would tell him it's because his father would lust for him, but now Jongin knows it's because he's nothing but a mere whore to him. 

In a way he's thankful that he sees him that way. With him preoccupied with his father and soon the mysterious killings of his men, Jongin will be able to spend as much time as he wants with Kyungsoo without being noticed. Of course the only down side is he has to complete his therapy sessions.

"Welcome Jongin." She gives him a smile and he's shocked that he no longer feels nervous with her. "Shall we continue where we left off?"

He nods his head,letting a long breath out. Jongin starts to describe that day,exactly like before. Until he gets to the hard part.

"You can do this Jongin." She whispers.

"Krystal was my only friend. She was beautiful and so sweet. Yi Fan was sickly obsessed with her so he kept her hidden, she always did what she could to help us,but that night she....." Jongin pauses for a bit.

"It's okay Jongin,you're safe." He nods and sighs.

"I was ordered to sleep with a man but she told me she would go in my place. Krystal said I was still a child and that she was grown and had lived her life." Jongin stops to scoff at this. She was barely older than he. "She went. The man was pleased but Yi Fan was livid." Jongin looks at the therapist in the eye,wanting as much contact with another person as possible

"Yi Fan killed the man and then he beat me for hours. He had grabbed a gun and aimed it at me but all of a sudden Krystal runs in and pushed him back. Then..then he...killed her." He was expecting another anxiety attack or for him to give up and blame himself again because this is not real right? How could Yi Fan lie to him and remind him day after day that is was Jongin who killed her and yet it's so clear and fresh in his mind that the one who pulled the trigger was Yi Fan. It was Yi Fan.

"He killed her. Yi Fan killed her." He repeats louder this time. "I didn't, he did."

"Exactly." She gasps,wiping her tears of joy. "You did it sweetie,you finally did it."

Jongin gets up to hug her before running out to find Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!" He yells getting alarmed looks from the guards all walking out the conference room.

He see's Kyungsoo look up as he's getting out, a worried expression adorning his face.

"Soo!" Jongin runs into his arms,not caring at all that Kyungsoo's men are present.

"I see you're happy." Kyungsoo chuckles holding him tight. "You almost gave me a heart attack when I heard you yelling my name."

Jongin gets down and leans in to kiss Kyungsoo,by this time all of Kyungsoo's men have left and it's just the two of them when he speaks.

"He killed her Kyungsoo I didn't. It was him."

Kyungsoo looks at Jongin's teary eyes and wipes them away gently with his thumb.

"It wasn't me. After years and years of him blaming me it was him Kyungsoo it was him." Jongin sobs. "How could he lie to me and make me feel like that. I don't understand,he said he loved me."

Kyungsoo pulls him in for a hug,this vulnerable side of Jongin breaking his heart. 

"He's a monster. You did nothing wrong. And now you know what kind of man he is. I'm happy baby. And I know Krystal is too." Kyungsoo can feel Jongin shudder in his arms so he pulls them closer.

"I want him gone." Jongin whispers.

"I know." Kyungsoo answers. "I know."

_______________

Kyungsoo orders his men to kill the next day. They had come across one of his trap houses so they attacked there first. Not only Yi Fan's men died but a few of the customers did as well. Thankfully they were able to save a few young girls and underage boys.

"How many?" Kyungsoo asks Junmyeon.

"Seven,not including the buyers." He gives him the files. "They were regulars."

"Sick bastards." Sehun cringes as he looks at the old geezers' photos. "The oldest of these kids is 15! Are you shitting me!"

"They were all sent to the hospital immediately. Many were kidnapped and have reunited with their families,other's well they don't have anywhere to go so they were placed in orphanages." 

"Yeah." Sehun looks back down at the files. "Anywhere is better than being enslaved I guess."

The mood turns awkward after that,it isn't until Jongin walks in with a speaker and heels in his hand that their mood changes..

"Babe what's all of this?" Kyungsoo asks,leaning in for a short peck.

"I wanted to practice the choreography for the ‘cherry on top’ dance with Sehun. We perfected it the other day but I thought it would be good to actually have someone sitting in the seat,but it's okay if you're busy we can just use someone else." Jongin smiles sweetly. 

"I'll gladly volunteer." Junmyeon grins, earning a hard slap on the head by both Sehun and Kyungsoo.

"Ow fuck!" He winces rubbing his head softly.

"Of course I'm not busy." Kyungsoo pulls Jongin by the waist and raises his hand,signaling for Junmyeon to exit.

"Aww come on can't I stay and watch." He whines,Jongin turns to Kyungsoo and shrugs.

"Let him stay,we could use an audience opinion." Junmyeon fist pumps and he makes himself comfortable on the chair. Kyungsoo flicks him off before he's pushed in a chair as well.

Both Junmyeon and Kyungsoo stare in awe as Jongin and Sehun get rid of their sweaters and slip out of their sweats,revealing their legs in what seems like the worlds most skin tight leggings. They keep staring as Jongin and Sehun begin to stretch,using each other to better loosen up.

"Um." Is all Junmyeon can say when they both sit to put the heels on.

They're quickly on their feet and Jongin walks over to press play before standing in the center of the room with Sehun right by his side.

As soon as the song begins their bodies move. Kyungsoo lets his eyes roam Jongin's body when he arcs his back. He truly is gorgeous when he dances.

They walk towards him,Jongin giving him a sultry wink before they both face the other side,giving him their backs. 

"Shit." Kyungsoo curses when both of them start slowly moving their hips in a circle. Kyungsoo keeps his hands to himself when Sehun grinds his ass on his crotch. He feels Jongin behind him,he feels his mouth press up his neck and then his ear.

"You like it?" He whispers,earning a slow nod from him. It's time to switch,Sehun stands from the lap,a little disappointed that he didn't feel,not once,Kyungsoo's hands on him.

Jongin does a small twirl before grinding down his hips. He smirks when he feels Kyungsoo's hands roams his thighs up to his waist. 

Jongin turns around and sits snuggly in his lap,smiling as he leans forward for a kiss. Kyungsoo's hands roam down to his ass and he squeezes making Jongin laugh.

"Remember baby you can't touch me in the club." Jongin raises his legs and as the beat drops so do his hips,making Kyungsoo gasp. 

"Jongin." Kyungsoo utters when he feels Jongin's hands gripping his thighs up to his chest. Jongin knows he has to get up and let Sehun dance now but he's still not completely okay with the way Sehun acts and talks to HIS boyfriend. So he purposely stays longer on his lap,smirking when he feels Kyungsoo growing hard.

But Sehun's doesn't stand still it,he shoves Jongin off and wraps his arms around Kyungsoo's neck grinding down.His entire face turns red though when he feels Kyungsoo's erection on his thigh.

"Sehun what the fuck?!" Jongin hisses dragging him off of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo stares in shock as they both start get heated.

"What the fuck is up with you?! You were late and ruined the choreography." Sehun rolls his eyes when Jongin scoffs.

"Bitch I made the choreography,I can add dances if I want to." Jongin snaps.

"Excuse me? What part of that was choreography?! I was dancing, you were dry humping your boyfriend!" Sehun yells.

"Exactly MY boyfriend Sehun, my fucking boyfriend. He's mine,he'll never be yours you man stealing sack of shit!" Sehun raise his hand to slap Jongin but Junmyeon and Kyungsoo stand up and drag them apart before they can throw any swings.

"Let me go you fuck!" Sehun yells pushing Junmyeon off of him.

"This is bad. This dance is vital to our plan,you have got to get passed the childish jealously and get this shit done!" Junmyeon orders. "And Jongin just because the boss is your boyfriend doesn't mean you have the right to do what you want,you have to follow orders too!"

When Junmyeon looks up he see's a tiny smug smile on Sehun's face which makes him happy,but his eyes then look over at Jongin who is pouting and clinging to Kyungsoo who is just staring at Junmyeon in disbelief.

"O-Or you can not and do it however you please. I'm sorry I was out of line,please forget what I said." He whines covering his face.

"Junmyeon look here-"

"No he's right." Jongin frowns cutting Kyungsoo off. "I need to do this right."

"Don't stress about it love." Kyungsoo glares at both Sehun and Junmyeon. "You were amazing. It's my fault that my men act this way. I guess I've grown soft having you around. Excuse me while I go think about a punishment."

Jongin wants to protest but Kyungsoo kisses his lips. He then trails his mouth close to Jongin's ear.

"You were breathtaking little dove." He whispers before walking out. Jongin pats his heated cheeks and tries to control his beating heart.

"I'm sorry Jongin I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries I-"

"I'm fine Junmyeon although I feel bad that you will be punished because of me." Junmyeon shakes his head and laughs.

"I've known Kyungsoo for a long time and I know how valuable the people he loves are to him. I dug my own hole is what I'm trying to say." Sehun rolls his eyes and walks out,heels and leggings still on.

Jongin giggles when Junmyeon stares hard at Sehun before blushing when he get's caught.

"You like Sehun don't you?" Jongin laughs louder when Junmyeon denies it with his head.

"It's not like he'll ever look at me. He likes the boss." Junmyeon sighs.

"Um who is taken!" Jongin crosses his arms. "He'll have to move on sooner or later and he'll need a shoulder to cry on."

Jongin gives him a wicked look as he process his words.

"I guess." Jongin groans and pushes Junmyeon forward.

"Sehun likes confident men. Men who are not afraid to say what's on their mind like my Soo. Maybe it's cause his father left him and never gave him the love he deserved but that kid craves for authority. You have to say what you're thinking confidently if you want Sehun to notice you." Junmyeon nods his head huffing his chest. 

"Look go to Sehun and tell him this." Jongin leans in to whisper something in his ear before leaving.

"Wow ok." Junmyeon heads downstairs to the kitchen where he knows Sehun is.

And he is,sitting at the table head resting on his arms. He looks up when Junmyeon sits next to him.

"What?" He mumbles.

"Nothing just sitting here." Junmyeon shrugs.

"I'm an idiot I know I just can't help it." Sehun wipes his eyes and looks at him. Usually Junmyeon would turn or look down but he doesn't this time,he faces him.

"You're not an idiot." He says factly,making Sehun laugh.

"Thanks." They don't speak after that until they hear Kyungsoo call for them. They both get up and head over.

"Hey Sehun." Junmyeon stops them in the hallway.

"Hm?" Sehun looks back.

"For what it's worth....I think you were better than him. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. You did good." Junmyeon walks up to him and pats him on the head before rushing away,leaving a shocked Sehun standing there.

_______________

Before Kyungsoo calls his meeting he walks outside to meet with their therapist.

"Kyungsoo." She smiles and gives him a tight hug. "Is there something wrong? Did Jongin relapse?"

"No he's perfect. I wanted you to do me a favor. It's about Jongin." Kyungsoo pauses trying to gather his thoughts. "I'm going to kill Yi Fan."

"Kyungsoo-"

"I know!" He groans,not in the mood for a lecture. "I know it's wrong,but I can't let the 'justice system' handle it. I want him dead. I'm confident I'll achieve that goal. What I'm not confident is if I'll make it out alive. Which is why I need you to promise me to look after Jongin if I were to die."

She walks closer to him and slaps him across the face,her anger fuming.

"Don't you fucking dare die!" She yells. "You're the only thing that boy has left. You die he dies. I'm not promising you a thing. You have one option and one only Do Kyungsoo. You come out alive and you live happily ever after you bastard,end of discussion." 

With that she turns around and walks out,without looking back. Kyungsoo holds his cheek as he let's out a short laugh.

"Kyungsoo!" "Soo!"

Kyungsoo turns around to see Jongin running up and down the balcony of his house looking for him. 

What was he thinking? How could he be so stupid as to give death a chance. There is only one option. And that is to live,for him.

When Jongin spots him he waves his hands in the air and gives him a blinding smile.

Yeah he is going to live. For him.

He walks back inside his house,going straight to him.

"Oh Kyungsoo! Where were you?" Jongin reaches for his hands as he leads them to the outside sofa Kyungsoo has on the balcony.

"Went to the mail." He lies,Jongin looks down and shrugs.

"Where is it?" He asks.

"It was empty." This makes Jongin chuckle. He scoots closer and rests his head on his chest.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I swear I'm not the jealous type I know that's unattractive I just I've never wanted someone as much as I want you." Jongin confesses playing with the hem of Kyungsoo's shirt.

"There is nothing you can do that will make you unattractive to me." Jongin looks up and flicks Kyungsoo nose.

"You must really love me." He teases in a cutesy voice making them both laugh.

"I do." Kyungsoo kisses him on the head as they enjoy the fresh air of winter.

"Give me your phone." Kyungsoo hands it over and Jongin opens the camera.

"Let's take a picture." Jongin makes a silly tongue face while Kyungsoo stays serious.

"Come on babe make one too." Jongin whines,he prepares the camera again and this time he puffs his cheeks.

"Ready!" Jongin poses and presses the screen,and before it flashes Kyungsoo leans to kiss his cheek. Snap! 

"Oh my god baby!" Jongin's eyes crinkle at how hard he's smiling when he see's their photo.

"I love it." He presses the phone to his chest.

"Boss." They both look up to see Chanyeol. "It's time."

"I'm sorry little dove but I have to go." Kyungsoo grabs his face and kisses his lips. Jongin let's out a small moan when he feels Kyungsoo's tongue against his. 

Surprisingly its Jongin who breaks it off,giving Chanyeol a look over,who was staring.

"Please take him to his car." Kyungsoo orders before walking ahead.

_______________

Jongin tiptoes into the house,trying hard not to wake anyone up. He successfully makes it to his room,a small gasp leaves his mouth when he see's a figure stand up from his bed. He turns on the lights to meet Yi Fan giving him a nasty glare. Ever since the trap house incident,he's been in a terrible mood. 

"Where were you?" Jongin steps back slowly,his stomach churning in fear.

"I was with Baekhyun,what's wrong sugar? I thought you wanted me away from the house?" Yi Fan steps up to him and wraps his hand around his neck,slamming him against the wall.

"Don't patronize me whore." He squeezes his hold making Jongin's eyes tear. "If I find out you're fucking around I will kill you."

He lets go and Jongin falls to the floor gasping for air. 

"Starting tonight you're not allowed to go out. It's here or the club on the nights that I go. That's it. It's time you remember exactly what you are." He picks up Jongin's face and plants a kiss on his cheek. "You're dancing Friday night and don't you dare address me in front of my father." He let's go,before kicking him aside so he can walk out. Jongin continues to cough and hold his chest before slowly standing up.

"Fuck." Jongin pats his pockets and his heart sinks as he realizes he left his phone in Kyungsoo's house.

"No." He whimpers,how is he going to explain this to him. He undresses and slides on his pjs before slipping into his bed.

 

The next morning he wakes up with extreme pain around his throat. He rushes to the bathroom and cries when he see's how swollen his neck is and how red his bloodshot eyes are. He tries to speak but the pain is to unbearable.

"Jongin I'm here." Baekhyun walks in with his usual breakfast on a tray. "Jongin?"

Jongin walks out to him crying in pain.

"Oh my god Jongin what happened?" Baekhyun rushes to his side,gently rising Jongin's face.Jongin points at his door and then at his neck.

"He did this to you?" Baekhyun's eyes begin to water at the thought. Jongin reaches for Baekhyun's phone and types. Baekhyun reads it and he tries not to scream in anger. Jongin takes the phone again before passing it back to him.

"You want me to go tell Kyungsoo." He concludes,Jongin nods putting his hands together.

"Okay I'll do it but only if you let me call a doctor." Jongin nods his head. "Okay I'll make some calls."

He gives Jongin a kiss on the forehead before helping him back to bed.

_______________

And so here Baekhyun stands in front of the large black gate as he waits for someone to answer the buzzer.

"I'll do it I said." Baekhyun groans. "No problem I said." He pushes it again and he sighs in joy when someone answers.

"What's your business here,this is private property!" Baekhyun clears his throat before answering.

"The little dove sent me,he's in trouble." After that the gate opens and a few guards meet him. Only one of them is gunless so Baekhyun stays close to him. He leads him inside the house where they sit. Baekhyun stares closely at the man,wondering why such a handsome face like that is in this type of work. 

"The boss isn't here but I am his messenger,please tell me what happened?" Baekhyun shakes his head a small "oh yeah" escaping his mouth.

"Yi Fan has Jongin under lock down. Yesterday he nearly killed him! I'm worried about his safety. I thought this was going to be over with Friday! How much longer is he going to go through this!" Baekhyun huffs after his rant and crosses his arms waiting for an answer.

"I see. This is a problem,I'm afraid if the Boss finds out he will kill Yi Fan today." Chanyeol explains. "There must be a way for Jongin and Kyungsoo to meet though."

"No way! It's too dangerous. The only other place he's allowed is at the club but only when Yi Fan's there. He's under surveillance the whole time,there's no way they can see each other.

"Boss!" Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun stand when they hear the guards acknowledge  Kyungsoo.

"Who is this?" Kyungsoo asks.

Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun look at each other before frowning. "Boss I have bad news." 

They tell Kyungsoo what happened. At first he's still and calm,but in a second he stands up and slams his fist against the wall in frustration. 

"He's going to fucking pay for this." He growls,his shoulders and chest rising in anger.

"Kyungsoo please save him." Comes Baekhyun's soft voice. "He's playing it off that he's okay but I don't think he'll be able to live another outburst of Yi Fan's."

"I apologize,I told him I would protect him but I failed. I promise you the next time Yi Fan tries to so much as touch him I'm blasting his face then and there." Kyungsoo yells for his hitmen,who show up immediately.

"I want four of Yi Fan's men dead tonight!" He orders.

"Yes Boss." The men look up and ask. "How would you like them to die Boss?"

"Strangled." Kyungsoo answers. "I want them naked and thrown out like garbage. Don't show any mercy."

The entire room turns eerily cold,even Baekhyun steps closer to Chanyeol who is also trying to ignore the goosebumps on his arms and neck.

"Yes Boss." 

Kyungsoo takes out his phone and stares at the silly photo Jongin took of the both of them,and he wants to scream.

"Yi Fan is going to pay for this." He mumbles.

"Chanyeol take Baekhyun home,make sure he arrives safely,and Baekhyun tell Jongin I love him and that I'm coming for him."

_______________

As the days pass Kyungsoo grows more and more impatiently insane.

Yi Fan seemed to have forgotten about Sehun with all the deaths of his men taking his attention so they are yet to play our their plan.

He's also loosing his mind over the fact that he can't see Jongin. Baekhyun comes once in a while to tell him how he is. He's not even allowed a phone at this point.

The only good thing as of right now is Yi Fan. Last night he went on a killing spree. Probably idea of his father,but this means he's desperate and sloppy and paranoid.

If this continues,the cherry on top dance will drive him to call Sehun over. And it all be over. His phone breaks his thoughts when it buzzes in his pocket. It's a text.

NOC Club,Tonight @11

It's an unknown number. Who could it be.

"Chanyeol." "Yes Boss?"

"I need armed men to accompany me to NOC,I think Yi Fan wants to talk." Chanyeol obeys and prepares it.

_______________

Luckily Jongin healed completely, and since that day he has yet to experience Yi Fan's rage.

These past few days have not been great. He had overheard Yi Fan's father calling him a pussy and a poor leader.

"You're dirtying the family name." He had said. "If you don't fix this shit up I'm giving the business to your sister. At least I know she has bigger balls than you."

It broke Yi Fan,Jongin's never seen him like that. Still he is obeying his orders,which is why he's backstage getting ready to pole dance.

"You okay?" Luna asks sitting beside him. Jongin shakes his head and slumps down on the vanity table.

"I miss him so much." Jongin had thanked Luna the second he saw her and told her all about his boyfriend and their plan. "I had forgotten how amazing love feels and how horrible it is to have it taken away."

"Drama queen." Luna chuckles,brushing Jongin's silky hair back.

"It's true!" Jongin whines. "I miss him. I miss the way he smells,the way he talks,the way he kisses me."

Jongin hugs himself,trying to relive their moments in his head.

"Well get over it,at least for fifteen minutes cuz you're up." She smacks his ass before walking out.

"I hate this." He gets up from his chair and looks at himself once more before stepping out. He dances for an hour and a half,thankfully he doesn't have to sleep with anyone and no one touches him while he's on the floor.

He looks over at Yi Fan and sighs. They won't be leaving for another three hours. He slumps in the love seat they have in the back and pouts. It was going to be a long night.

_______________

Kyungsoo enters the club his eyes roaming for Yi Fan. He has his men on stand by and a single signal will be all it takes for a gun war to start.He heads to the bar but before he can order a drink a small pretty girl comes up to him.

"You're here." She smiles and holds his arm pulling him out of his seat.

"Hey let go." Kyungsoo pulls back. "Sorry I'm not into pussy."

The second he says that he earns a slap on the shoulder.

"It's me Luna!" She hisses. Kyungsoo blinks his eyes and stares at her for long time before he recognizes her.

"Wow sorry it's been a while." He looks around the room before continuing. "I'm a bit tense right now I wasn't expecting you."

"Who do you think texted you?" She smirks at her surprised look. "Come on."

She drags him through the crowds of people,hiding from Yi Fan and his men. Until they reach the back of the club. A large man stands in front of the entrance.

"He's with me Chig." He steps aside and let's them pass. 

"Cover up!" Luna yells as she walks through the dressing room. None of them do instead they check Kyungsoo out and wolf whistle his way.

"Who's this Luna?" A tiny woman asks,standing from her chair.

"Not available." Luna cuts her off with her hand. "Besides he likes dick."

"Of course he does." A cute boy blows him a kiss which Luna also shoos away. "Where's Jongin?"

"Hm?" Jongin sits up from the love seat he ended up taking a nap on.

"Look who I brought." Kyungsoo steps forward and opens his arms for Jongin who's looking beautiful all dressed up in lace and silk with his makeup and hair done. 

"Baby!" Jongin beams and runs into his arms,letting Kyungsoo carry him and spin them both around.

"God I've missed you Nini." Kyungsoo huffs,kissing Jongin's cheek.

"Me too." Jongin smothers him with kisses,making his fellow strippers coo.

"So this is Kyungsoo." Jongin nods his head,clinging to his boyfriend. Kyungsoo wraps his arms around his boyfriend,staring them all down.

"Are you sure you trust them?" Kyungsoo whispers. Yi Fan does owns this club,these are his people.

"Of course he can,Jongin is our friend.." Luna smiles. "Come on,I got you guys a private room."

"How did they give you one?" Jongin asks. Around here only a handful of people called the shots. The strippers have no say in anything. 

"I lied. Said I was gonna sleep with him." Kyungsoo's eyes widen and they both laugh.

"So before you leave could you leave a few hundreds on the table,thank you." She hugs them both before leaving.

Jongin drags Kyungsoo to the sofa's and rests his entire body on him.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to pay. We'll be o-" Kyungsoo pulls Jongin and smashes their lips together. Jongin feels Kyungsoo's hands on his waist pulling him to sit up on Kyungsoo's lap.

"How I've missed this." Kyungsoo pants,moving so he can kiss down Jongin's neck . "How are you?"

"Lonely,I miss you so much it hurts." Jongin whines,hugging his head.

"I know love,but I meant your body. Has that son of a bitch touched you?" Jongin shakes his head,caressing his boyfriends cheek before placing a kiss there.

"I promise I'll kill him the next time he lays his hands on you." Kyungsoo brings Jongin's hands to his mouth,leaving sweet kisses on them before leaning in to place one on his exposed chest.

"I know." Jongin whispers,he stands up from the booth and turns around so Kyungsoo has a nice view of what he's wearing. "Soo can you help me change into my sweats,I'm cold."

Kyungsoo gulps nervously as Jongin slowly slips the unbuttoned top off his arms.  He walks over to him undoing his shorts in the process.

"Will you please?" Kyungsoo nods his head and gently pulls them down his thick thighs,coming face to face with his crotch.

"Now my fishnets." Jongin sits down and raises his leg for him. Kyungsoo pulls them off,one leg at a time,leaning down to place wet kisses once the skin is exposed. All Jongin has left is his black cotton thong.

"Don't peak." Jongin smirks as he pulls it down. Kyungsoo does so,he can hear him moving around him.

"Ok." Kyungsoo opens his eyes and Jongin has on boxers and is wiping his face and chest with baby wipes.

"Can you pass me my bag?" Kyungsoo grabs it and opens it pulling out black sweats and a hoodie.

"Can you put them on for me pwease." It amazes Kyungsoo how Jongin could go from desirably sexy to extremely adorable all in the same minute.

"Of course." Kyungsoo slips on the pants and hoodie,a relived sigh leaves Jongin's mouth.

"Am I still pretty?" He asks.

"The prettiest." Kyungsoo pulls Jongin so he can rest his head on his shoulder. They stay close for the rest of the time,never letting go.

"The cherry dance is on Friday." Jongin reminds him. "I'm scared on how he'll react."

"Don't worry my love he won't hurt you." Kyungsoo holds Jongin's hand tightly. "You'll be coming home with me that night."

"What?" Jongin looks at him in confusion. "I can't Yi Fan will loose it."

"He won't know. Sehun has decided to show up unannounced that same night. In order to protect you I need you close to me. I can't let you go back there." Jongin hums in agreement,letting Kyungsoo hold him until it's time to go.

"Sorry Yi Fan's leaving and he's waiting." Comes Luna's sad voice. Jongin wipes his crocodile tears and kisses Kyungsoo's face many times,but it's not enough.

"Here." Kyungsoo takes the large ring he has on his finger and gives it to Jongin.

"It was my father's,he said it was magic and made you feel happy when you're down."  
They both laugh at the story. "Of course he'd say that just so I could stop crying but in a way if you have that ring it's like we're together." 

"Thank you." Kyungsoo kisses Jongin on the forehead and they both hug before he see's him walk out.

_______________

It was the day of the dance and Jongin had managed to put all of his precious belongings in one bag. This entire week couldn't have gone by any slower.

Yi Fan would come home drunk out of his mind. He would have to lock his door afraid he'd walk in and touch him while asleep. It was only a matter of time before he exploded.

As they drive to the club,all Jongin can think about is being with Kyungsoo again. Their plan is going to work. The DJ had happily offered to help and came up with a prize game. The winner will get the cherry dance. Of course only Kyungsoo's name will be called and in front of the entire club both he and Sehun will give him the lap dance.

"Meet me here after your shift is done." Yi Fan says before walking over to his father. 

Jongin walks straight to the dressing room,rollin his eyes when he see's Sehun already there wearing nothing but a red thong and knee high boots.

"Don't you look pretty." Jongin sneers walking over to his chair. Sehun looks over at him before going back to taming his hair.

"Well Kyungsoo did say he finds my ass attractive,why not give the man what he wants." Jongin slams his hand on his desk and Sehun simply chuckles.

"Guys come on behave!" Luna gives them both dark glares before walking off.

Jongin makes a small humf sound before undressing. He opens his back pack and reaches for his clothes.

"Jongin?" Baekhyun steps in,head turning looking for him.

"Baek what's up?" Baekhyun walks towards him a black paper shopping bag in hand.

"I have something for you. It's from Kyungsoo who's here already by the way." Jongin jumps up and grabs the bag a smile on his face.

"Aww my baby is so sweet." Sehun rolls his eyes once more and leaves to the back,making his exit known.

"Who's that?" Baekhyun asks.

"Just a jealous hoe." Jongin snickers. He opens the bag and takes out a large velvet box. He sets it down and slowly opens it.

"Oh my god." Both Baekhyun and him gasp as the jewels come to view. "It's so long."

"I think it's a chest piece." Baekhyun gently takes it out. "Here take your shirt off."

Jongin undresses and opens his arms,letting Baekhyun clip the jewelry on.

"Oh wow it's so pretty." Jongin looks at himself in the mirror,twirling in the light so the diamonds shine.

"There's something else too." Baekhyun takes out a black blazer with gold patterns. "It's so nice."

"He's crazy." Jongin puts the blazer on,a huge smile on his face. "I love it."

"You look amazing." Baekhyun tells him to spin again. Jongin does,his smile equally as blinding as the diamonds.

"I want to go give him a kiss." Jongin continues to spin under the vanity lights.

"I'll go tell him you loved it while you get ready." Jongin takes of the jacket and begins applying makeup and highlight on his collar bones and chest.

He see's Sehun come back and his eyes are a bit teary. He puts his brush down,guilt turning in his stomach.

"You guys are on in five." Luna says before walking out. Jongin heads over to Sehun who is struggling with what to put on his face.

"Here." He picks up a concealer and dabs some under his eyes before Sehun can even say anything.

"Now glitter." Jongin opens the small container and applies a good amount on Sehun's eye lids.

"You have amazing eyebrows." Jongin compliments. "Close your eyes."

Sehun does so and Jongin sprays mist on his face before adding gloss on his lips.

"There you look so good." Jongin pushes his hair back and smiles.

"Thanks." Sehun smacks his lips before standing up.

"Listen Sehun about Kyungsoo,I wanted to apologize for being so rude,I just...it's been a while since I've had someone like him and I've never been good at sharing either. What I'm trying to say is you're super hot and young and who knows there might just be a good looking guy crushing on you right now." Jongin pats him on the back before going back to his area. He slips off his sweats and slides on his black stockings and shorts. He see's Sehun come up to his side and look at his shoes.

"I think these leather boots will look good with your blazer." Jongin smiles and takes them from him putting them on.

"You ready?" Jongin asks.

"Yeah,let's fuck Yi Fan up."

_______________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments ❣️


	4. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:PLEASE DO NOT GO ANY FURTHER IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO DRUG USE,VIOLENCE,GRAPHIC BLOOD DEATH. TALK OF PEDOPHILIA,ANIMAL ABUSE AND HUMAN TORTURE.PLEASE DO NOT READ

Kyungsoo blows out the heavy smoke from  
his mouth and nostrils,as his eyes roam the lively club. He spots Yi Fan and his father sitting in one of the V.I.P rooms.

"Kyungsoo I'm back." Baekhyun steps up to the dark platform. He looks over at Junmyeon and Chanyeol before picking to sit by the taller. "He loved it,you should of seen him."

"I'm glad." Kyungsoo finishes off his blunt, sipping on his whiskey afterwards. 

"Alright, Alright everyone can I please have your attention. We have a special present for you all tonight. Listen, a lucky motherfucker in here will have the chance to win a hot lap dance from the best of the best in Club NOC." Kyungsoo turns his attention from the yelling DJ to Yi Fan who looks upset about this. He sees him stand up from his chair,ignoring his father's calls. This is it. “We have arranged a list of some of our most loyal costumers and our lovely lady Serina will pick out a name.”

The crowd is hollering and whistling, wanting to know who it is. The girl, Serina, is teasingly picking a name until finally she does

"Do Kyungsoo, you out here tonight?!" She yells and some of the men actually groan out in disappointment.

Kyungsoo gives Baekhyun a small smile before standing up. As he walks to the stage he fixes his suit and turns to glare over at Yi Fan. They make eye contact,Yi Fan gives him a confused look.

Kyungsoo looks away and sits down on the chair they have in the middle of the stage.

"Oh don’t be too sad, of course we'll let all of you have a nice view too." The DJ stops to chuckle making the crowd cheer. "You won't want to miss it. Please give a round of applause to Kai and Hun!"

The lights brighten, making Kyungsoo squint a little. He rubs them and looks around,again making eye contact with Yi Fan. This time the man is clearly livid at what's going on. 

Kyungsoo smirks and sends him a wink,making Yi Fan stare hard in disbelief,but before he can go up and do something about it,Sehun and Jongin walk on stage grabbing everyone's attention.

Jongin and Sehun strut next to Kyungsoo,Jongin blows the men cheering a kiss and then one to Kyungsoo. Sehun waves at the people cheering,from the corner of his eye he can see Yi Fan yelling at some of the waiters demanding an explanation.

"You look beautiful Nini." Kyungsoo whispers,making Jongin turn around and smile.

The music starts with a low beat getting the people hype as Jongin and Sehun sway around Kyungsoo in the chair.

"Sweet lies, sweet lies." As soon as the singer starts, Jongin makes his way to him,opening up the blazer to show the jewelry piece Kyungsoo gifted him. Jongin grinds over Kyungsoo's crotch and leans down to whisper.

"I loved it,thank you...Boss." Jongin pulls back, a sly smile on his face when he see's how flushed Kyungsoo is. 

Sehun makes his way towards him,his moves a bit awkward. Jongin comes over so press a kiss on Sehun's cheek and in the process making the crowd yell in want.

"It's okay." He whispers and they both body roll,squishing Kyungsoo between their thighs and ass.

They continue to dance,Yi Fan long forgotten from their minds as they start to have fun on stage. Money and more money is thrown their way when Sehun shakes his hips down onto Kyungsoo's legs. Jongin joins them and pulls his blazer off briefly showing his shoulders and back as he thrusts his hips forward. He pulls Sehun off Kyungsoo to be against him.

Kyungsoo stares in a daze at Jongin and Sehun grinding against each other,making obscene expressions at him and the crowd. 

"Is Yi Fan looking?" Jongin whispers,Sehun looks over and Yi Fan is nowhere in sight.

"He's gone." Jongin turns them around so he can have a look. He doesn't see Yi Fan only his men huddled up in a corner,eyes trailing up at Kyungsoo. A bad feeling grows in his stomach when Yi Fan's father walks towards the group.

"Kyu-"

Loud blasting gun shots are heard making the people scream and panic. They push their way out,some running over each other in desperation. Jongin and Sehun stare in horror when men and women fall to the ground lifeless.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo grabs Jongin and Sehun,pushing them behind him.

"What is going on?" Sehun yells,holding onto Jongin and Kyungsoo tighter.

"It's Yi Fan,he's gone crazy." Kyungsoo yells for his men who are already taking Yi Fan and his people down. Kyungsoo turns to look at Jongin. "Jongin I need you to meet Chanyeol he's coming for you and Sehun."

"Wait! you're not coming?" Jongin cries,gripping onto his arm.

"No baby I have to take care of him but I need you safe,so please go with Chanyeol,he'll take you home." Jongin shakes his head in protest.

"No this is too dangerous. There's no plan,no back up,it's just the three of you,you can't!" Another loud gun shot blasts their way. Junmyeon and Chanyeol get there and pull them all down,shooting back at them.

"Jongin leave now!" Kyungsoo pleads, desperation in his wide eyes. "Chanyeol hurry!"

"Jongin please!" Comes Baekhyun's scared voice as he stands behind all of them.

"No!! I'm not going anywhere without him!" Kyungsoo gives Chanyeol a nod. He hands over his gun to him before picking up Jongin over his shoulder. "I love you Jongin!”

"PUT ME DOWN, CHANYEOL STOP!!" Jongin is hysterical as Chanyeol runs out of the building followed by Baekhyun and Sehun.

"Come down here you son of a bitch!" Kyungsoo looks down at Yi Fan who's slowly making his way up the stairs.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Yi Fan?" Kyungsoo raises his gun and aims at his chest. 

"It's you!" He hisses,eyes red and puffy from all the alcohol he drank. "You've been fucking with my business and my bitch!"

"Don't call him that!" Kyungsoo growls. "You're a sick bastard Yi Fan. You deserve to rot in hell!”

"Yi Fan what is the meaning of this?" Comes his father's voice. "Are you fighting over a whore? Are you jeopardizing my business over a fucking whore!"

"Fuck off!" Yi Fan yells back in Chinese, turning back to stare at Kyungsoo. "I knew I wasn't going crazy. I knew something was happening. I should have known."

Yi Fan gives him a crazed smile before continuing.

"Is someone still hurt about the death of their sister." Kyungsoo's grip tightens around the gun as he adds. "Does it still hurt to see me alive while her body decays under ground? I bet it kills you to see me alive fucking bitches left and right while she's buried. Oh and by the way Jongin gives the best head in all of Asia."

Kyungsoo screams in anger and throws his gun behind him,before tackling the taller man down.

Yi Fan's men aim their guns but they're too slow because Junmyeon takes them all down one by one. Junmyeon stares straight at Yi Fan's father before shooting his legs making the man fall in agony. 

"I'm gonna kill you!" Kyungsoo snarls hitting Yi Fan again and again with his fist,ignoring all the blood and the man's cries. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

"D-do it kill me. But your whore dies." Kyungsoo's fist stops mid air.

"What did you just say?"

"If you kill me,Jongin and all your people die." Yi Fan starts laughing at the pained expression on his face. Kyungsoo punches him once more before asking.

"What are you talking about?!" 

"Oh you think I never prepared for something like this?" Yi Fan chuckles as Kyungsoo's grip tightens. "I have an inside man. He has orders to kill everyone single one of your men if you try anything on me."

Kyungsoo looks over at Junmyeon.

"Boss he's bluffing there's no way this is true." 

"Shit." Kyungsoo punches him once more,knocking him unconscious before he stands up. 

"Boss what are you doing? Kill him!" Junmyeon yells.

"Call Chanyeol I need to hear Jongin's voice before I do this." Kyungsoo orders. 

"Kyungsoo he's lying he-"

"JUST DO IT!" Kyungsoo waits as Junmyeon shakily calls Chanyeol. One ring two ring three. Nothing.

"He's not answering." Kyungsoo closes his eyes,his heart sinking but before he can even think about a solution loud sirens grab their attention.

"Shit we have to get out of here." Kyungsoo looks at Yi Fan who's slowly coming to.

"We don't have time Kyungsoo we have to leave him." Kyungsoo nods and they both book it.

_______________

"Turn back! Turn the fuck back!" Jongin yells in the car,trying to break free from both Sehun and Baekhyun's hold.

"Jongin please it's for your own safety!" Baekhyun sighs tightening his grip.

"I fucking hate you all. I want to be with him." Jongin sobs,shaking and kicking to get free.

"Hey this isn't the correct road?" Sehun tells the driver looking out at the window. "What are you doing?"

The driver gives Sehun a huge grin through the rear view mirror before pin pointing a gun right to Jongin’s head.

"Change of plans. We're taking a different route. I suggest you shut that bitch up and not try anything funny or I bust your brains,got it?!" Sehun and Baekhyun nod holding onto Jongin tighter.

"It's okay Jongin. Everything's going to be okay." Jongin covers his mouth,and hugs Baekhyun and Sehun close.

"Now that's more like it." The driver chuckles and moves his hand towards the radio.

Sehun pinches Jongin to get his attention and motions at the doors. Jongin slowly nods his head and does the same to Baekhyun. 

"Shit!" The driver curses as he stops in a line of cars waiting for the green light.

"Now!" Sehun yells he opens his door but stops his movements when he hears gargling sounds and coughing.

"Close the door." Chanyeol orders,he takes out the knife from the mans neck and wipes it clean before stepping out of the car and pushing the man on to the passenger seat.

"Oh my god." Baekhyun cringes when the mans blood keeps spilling from his wound. Chanyeol sits in the driver seat and makes a U turn back to the club.

"Sorry,it had to be done." Chanyeol apologizes,looking at the guys from his driver mirror who are panting harshly at the events.

"Are we going back?" Jongin asks.

"Yes but first we need to call for back up." Jongin sighs in relief his crying coming to an end. "Oh I suggest you buckle up."

Chanyeol smirks before he presses on the gas earning a few honks on the way. 

"Here Sehun, dial Junmyeon and ask if they need back up." Sehun nods and dials.

"Hey is everything okay?" Jongin presses his ear against the phone. Sehun sighs and puts in in speaker. "Do you guys need back up."

"Yes we're fine but we'll meet you guys at the house there's a bunch of feds at the club it's too risky." Jongin takes the phone.

"Is Kyungsoo safe!" He hears muffle sounds on the line before it's quiet.

"Hey little dove." Jongin immediately cries at the sound of his voice. "I'm sorry I scared you love,but I'm glad you're okay."

"I hate you." Jongin whimpers making the older chuckle. "I'll see you soon little dove."

He hangs up the phone and dries his eyes and face,his breathing going back to normal.

 

When they arrive at Kyungsoo's mansion he's already there. Jongin runs out of the car towards Kyungsoo.

"I freaking hate you!" Kyungsoo pulls him into a hug as he continues to ramble. 

"I know baby, I'm sorry." Kyungsoo kisses the top of Jongin's head before walking them to his bedroom. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just tired and half naked." Kyungsoo looks down to see that Jongin is still in his stripper outfit. 

"You look amazing." Kyungsoo slowly pulls off the blazer and kisses Jongin's shoulders. His lips trail down to his chest smirking when Jongin's body quickly responds.

"Kyungsoo your men are waiting for you." Jongin gasps,pulling back from his touch.

"You're right. I have a bath ready for you and some clothes." Kyungsoo kisses him once more before walking out. 

_______________

All of Kyungsoo's men are gathered in the conference room waiting for him to enter. Sehun who had showered and changed is also present looking at the men suspiciously. Kyungsoo enters the room and sits in the middle. He then places a gun in front of him. 

"I found out today that there's an inside man working for Yi Fan." The entire room stays silent. No one daring to come forward or snitch. “Chanyeol took care of one, but he was a measly lower scale minion. Yi Fan can do better than that so I know there’s someone else.”

Chanyeol gives the men a nod, confirming his Boss’ words.

"I will kill every single one of you fucks if that's what it takes." Kyungsoo swears,picking up the gun from the table. His eyes roam to evert one,trying to find anything that might lead him to think they're guilty. A small ding from his phone makes him put the gun down.

I'm outside-YF 

Kyungsoo sits up and pushes the men aside as he looks out the windows. 

"Fuck." His entire home is surrounded by men with guns all pointing in his direction.

"I swear to god when I find out who the traitor is I'll hang them!" Kyungsoo yells. "Chanyeol make sure Baekhyun and Jongin are kept safe."

"Yes sir." Chanyeol rushes out.

"Boss may I go as well?" Sehun suggests. "I'm sure Jongin will put up a fight."

"Yes go." Sehun runs out,heading towards Kyungsoo's bedroom for Jongin when....

"Everything is going as planed sir. Yes I have access to Jongin. Yes right away sir." Sehun holds his breath as he waits for Chanyeol to presume going up the stairs.

"Shit." He can't believe it. Chanyeol is the spy,he's the one who's been giving Yi Fan all of their intel and information. He's the reason they're here. "Jongin."

Sehun takes out his gun and runs upstairs. He walks into the bedroom where Chanyeol has Baekhyun and Jongin going into the opposite direction,somewhere hidden behind Kyungsoo's bookcase.

"Oh Sehun thank god what's going on?!" Jongin asks. Sehun looks up at Chanyeol and then at Jongin.

"There’s a spy in the team and he gave Yi Fan our location. We need to get you somewhere, safe come on." Sehun ignores Jongin's protests and pulls them both away from Chanyeol and out the door.

"Sehun what are you doing,Boss gave me orders to take them to safety,this is the way." Chanyeol argues pulling them back. Sehun then aims his gun at Chanyeol.

"Don't you touch them you fucking traitor!" He hisses, his arms steady as he holds his gun.

"Sehun what?" Jongin eyes widen as he looks over at Chanyeol who also has a gun out.

"Hand them over." Chanyeol orders, his eyes dark and sad.

"Go fuck yourself!" Sehun yells shooting at Chanyeol's leg before running out with Baekhyun and Jongin behind.

"Head down and turn left,that's the equipment room,we need to gear up and warn Kyungsoo." Jongin nods and heads to it. He shakily opens the door and grabs the first gun he see's.

"Oh my god." Baekhyun holds his head as he tries to contain his sobs.

"Hey it's okay there's a back door that leads to the attic here,no one will find you." Baekhyun looks at Jongin and how he's gearing up.

"Come with me." He begs.

"No Baekhyun I have to go." Jongin pushes Baekhyun to the passage way. "I love you I'll be back."

He closes the door as Baekhyun continues to scream. He then turns to Sehun. "What's our plan?" 

"Let's hide out,we can't have anyone see us." Jongin nods,putting away his gun.

"Saving Kyungsoo is our number one priority."  
Sehun adds. Jongin answers with a firm "of course" before they open the door and peek.

"It's clear,let's go!"

_______________

"Boss please." Comes Junmyeon's weak voice. He's been trying to change Kyungsoo's mind but it's already set.

"I'm going." Kyungsoo walks out of his home and just like he said,Yi Fan is waiting for him,his entire crew as well as he walks down the steps to his yard.

"Finally,I was starting to think you wanted all of your people dead." Yi Fan has a smug smile on his face when Kyungsoo walks towards him.

"Let's get this over with Yi Fan." Yi Fan finds this comical and begins to laugh.

"Kyungsoo you think I want to kill you?!" He shakes his head and laughs dramatically until stopping. "Oh I don't want to kill you,I want to destroy you. Chanyeol come here!" 

Kyungsoo looks over at Yi Fan and then and Chanyeol who's walking towards them.

"Yes sir?" Kyungsoo stares in bewilderment as Chanyeol bows respectfully at Yi Fan.

"Have you dealt with my sleazy whore and his friend?" Kyungsoo's head shoots up as he waits for Chanyeol's answer.

"I have sir." Kyungsoo steps forward but immediately the men surrounding them aim their guns. "They're dead."

"Ignore him boys. Those two got what they deserved. Stand up and show them what playing on the winning side looks like." Chanyeol stands straight and stares at all of his colleagues.

"How could you!" Junmyeon screams,the veins in forehead and neck visible. "You know what he stands for and yet there you are. You fucking bastard. You should die for this!"

"Enough Junmyeon!" Kyungsoo orders,his eyes meet Chanyeol's. "He made his choice. I'm guessing your mother is still living in the home you showed me last time. It would be a shame if something were to happen to her."

"Boss I-"

"I TRUSTED YOU WITH THE PERSON I LOVE!" Kyungsoo screams his voice going hoarse as he tries to repress his cries. "You think I'm just gonna let you get away with this. You killed my only reason of existing, so I'm going to kill yours."

"How?!" Yi Fan pats Chanyeol on the back before walking towards Kyungsoo. "In a couple of minutes you and your entire crew will be dead."

"Well....that's where you're wrong." Both Kyungsoo and Yi Fan look over at Chanyeol,their eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

Chanyeol raises his hand and all of the guns drop. "You should really pay your men more Yi Fan,or they'll be swept right under your nose."

"What the fuck is going on?!" Yi Fan bursts. "Put your guns back up now!"

"It seems even your own people can't stand you." Kyungsoo throws a punch,making the man fall. He then heads towards Chanyeol,hitting him too.

"You crazy bastard." Kyungsoo huffs picking the man up and throwing another hit. "You want to die?!"

"N-no Boss." Chanyeol stumbles to stay up as he wipes the blood from his lip. "I just didn't want anyone to get hurt."

Kyungsoo then looks down at his leg which is bleeding out. 

"Who did this to you?" Kyungsoo asks, pulling off his shirt to tie it around his leg to stop the bleeding.

"I did." They turn around to see Sehun coming out with Jongin and Baekhyun. "Loser exposed himself earlier."

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo heads his way and plants a wet kiss on the man's cheek. "Fuck I thought I'de lost you."

"I'm here,I'm okay." Jongin looks at Yi Fan who's being tied up and carried into the house. "We really need to stop meeting like this."

"I know my love,it's almost over." Kyungsoo kisses him once more before handing him to Baekhyun. "Please take care of him and get him something to eat."

"Is Chanyeol okay?" Baekhyun asks,Kyungsoo nods. "Yes he's being taken to the hospital right now."

"Okay." Baekhyun walks up to Kyungsoo and embraces him tightly earning a small "Baek what!" from a -territorial- Jongin. "Thank you for saving my best friend. I owe you so much."

Kyungsoo smiles and pats the smaller on the back. "It's you I owe." He see's Jongin and Baekhyun walk up the stairs before walking down to his basement where they have Yi Fan strapped to a chair.

"Boss Yi Fan's coming to." Kyungsoo stares at the dizzy man before pulling up the sleeves of his shirt.

"Good,bring out my tools."

_______________

"You done?" Baekhyun nods and Jongin grabs his dishes,going to place them in the sink when a loud scream echoes through the kitchen. Baekhyun stares at Jongin who's frozen in place before running off.

"Jongin no! Kyungsoo said to leave it to him!" Baekhyun catches up to him and pulls him back.

"That man made my life a living hell. I want to see him die." Jongin breaks free from Baekhyun's hold as he storms down.

"J-"

"Don't." Sehun stops him,pulling him back. "You don't want to see."

"Well then neither should Jongin,this isn't right." Baekhyun rubs at his temples. "This isn't right."

"I know it's not but neither was what they went through. In a way,this will give them closure. In some twisted Jongin Kyungsoo way." He holds the smaller close and leads him to a guest room,one far away from the noise.

_______________

"Please please just kill me." Yi Fan begs,his entire body shaking in pain. His clothes have long been torn and his body is slowly bruising where Kyungsoo has struck him.

"No. That'll be too kind of me." Kyungsoo puts away the chain he has in his hand and takes out a small blade.

"I need you to tell me where all your trap houses are and who the buyers are." Yi Fan whimpers when Kyungsoo trails the blade across his bare chest.

"I-I can't,I took an oath." Yi Fan screams when Kyungsoo digs the blade into his shoulder. 

"Isn't that honorable." Kyungsoo cleans the blade before trailing it over his body once more.

"Just tell me Yi Fan,I don't want to drag this any longer." Yi Fan shakes his head,closing his mouth.

"Fine you leave me no choice." Kyungsoo drags the knife down to Yi Fan's crotch. The tall man tenses underneath the knife,drops of sweat dripping from his face.

"How did it feel to sleep with all those children huh? Did you enjoy it? Did you get off over the fact that they couldn't do anything to protect themselves."

Jongin walks into the room at this time,and stares directly at Yi Fan. He stays in the back,not wanting neither of them to see him.

"How did it feel to abuse Jongin around,knowing he couldn't do shit back? Did you feel tough? Did you feel big? I bet you felt exactly how I'm feeling right now and all those poor souls felt like how you're feeling right now. I have all the power and you....you're nothing Yi Fan. If you don't tell me where those kids are I'll chop your fucking dick off!"

"OKAY OKAY!" Yi Fan sobs in desperation. "All of the information is in my office back home,I swear everything is there just please don't hurt me!" 

"I'll go." Jongin let's himself be known and steps forward. Kyungsoo turns around and puts the knife down.

"Love what are you doing here?" Jongin walks up to them and stares at Yi Fan.

"I wanted to see him shiver like the filthy worm he is before he dies." Jongin whispers looking over at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo eyes fall to the clean knife on the table and then up at Jongin.

"Of course." Kyungsoo steps back and let's Jongin closer. Jongin picks up the knife and twirls it in his hand before stepping down to meet Yi Fan's terrified gaze.

"I know you're not lying Yi Fan. I know where those files are so we have no use for you anymore." Jongin stares as Yi Fan's body begins to tremble. 

"W-wait." Comes his sobs but Jongin doesn't fall back.

"I hope this hurts." Jongin raises his hand with the knife ready to dig.

"You killed her!" Jongin stops in mid air,his eyes wide and crazed at what he just said. "Krystal. I know what this is all about. But it was you. Kyungsoo it was him!"

"You fucking dare use this to save your ass,in my fucking house!" Kyungsoo growls.

"It was you Jongin. No matter how much you try to convince yourself otherwise,it was you Jongin,but that's okay because I still love you. No one else will just me. Don't lie to yourself Jongin, you killed her and he hates you for it." Jongin's eyes darken to something Yi Fan's never seen. 

"Sugar." Comes Jongin's sweet voice. 

"Yes." Yi Fan answers hesitantly. "Yes Jongin you belong to me."

"Sugar." Jongin calls again.

"Yes Jongin." Yi Fan whimpers.

"Go fuck yourself!" Jongin drags the blade down Yi Fan's penis,cutting the organ off. Horrifying screams leave the man's mouth as Jongin stands up. He sets the knife down before dragging Kyungsoo out of the room.

"Okay?" Kyungsoo asks,Jongin nods his head and leans into his arms.

"Okay." Kyungsoo kisses his forehead before sending him off. 

"Go with Sehun to his house and we'll send rescue groups to the locations." Jongin nods again.

"Hey." Jongin looks up,his eyes teary and red. "I love you. So much."

Jongin nods again and hugs Kyungsoo closer.

"I love you too." Kyungsoo presses their lips together for a slow kiss. Yi Fan's screaming breaks them apart.

"I have to finish this,but you go on with Sehun. We have to save those kids before it's too late." Jongin kisses Kyungsoo's cheek before waking up the stairs.

"Hey Kyungsoo." "Hm?"

"I love you." Kyungsoo smiles and holds his chest before seeing Jongin off. He walks back into the room and Yi Fan is already swaying side to side from the blood loss. Kyungsoo walks to the table and prepares his gun with only one bullet.

"Anything else you want to say Yi Fan?" Kyungsoo asks.

"Y-"

Kyungsoo doesn't let him finish as he shoots him right in the center of his head.

"Rot in hell." He orders for men to come for his body.

"What should we do with it?" They ask.

"He has dogs right?" The men nod as they give each other looks before gulping down their fear. "Shred him and feed him to his fucking dogs."

"Yes Boss."

_______________

Sehun and Jongin come back to the house having gone to every single one of the trap houses. Almost three hundred minors were saved and half a thousand women were set free. 

"We gave the names of the buyers over to the FBI but we dealt with Yi Fan's men ourselves." Sehun explains. They were all sitting in one of the many living rooms in Kyungsoo's home. "Good. And the children?" 

"They've been safely taken to a hospital and child services have been called." Kyungsoo nods and thanks them for everything. 

"Boss." Junmyeon walks in the room,rolling Chanyeol in a wheel chair.

"Hey!" Kyungsoo stands up making his way to him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good just have to use this until my leg heals,thanks for that Sehun." Chanyeol gives him the finger when Sehun bursts into laughter. "That was all you Chan." 

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun rushes to him with a large smile on his face. "Wow I'm so glad you're okay I was so worried."

"I'm fine thank you Baekhyun." The two of them exit the room,leaving everyone else staring in confusion.

"Um what was that?" Jongin asks.

"I guess we weren't the only ones falling in love." Kyungsoo chuckles pulling Jongin against him. 

Sehun throws a glance at Junmyeon who's looking the other way. He steps closer to him, a bit hesitant before placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"What?" Junmyeon brings a hand to his cheek before looking over at Sehun.

"Thank you,for being there for me. It helped me a lot. So thanks." Sehun mumbles before dashing out of the room.

Jongin looks at Junmyeon and gives him a wink before going back to Kyungsoo. They leave to his room so they can be alone. They sit in comfortable silence,just enjoying being in each other's arms. 

"So what now Soo?" Kyungsoo holds Jongin's face and leans in to give him a kiss.

"Now?....Now we live happily ever after." They both hum,going back to their kiss.

"CHANYEOL GET BACK HERE! JUST BECAUSE I SHOT YOU DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN EAT MY SHIT!!"

Kyungsoo looks at Jongin before they both start laughing. "I guess we'll have to continue that later. We should go see them before they end up killing each other." Jongin says,pecking Kyungsoo's lips once more before standing up.

"You're right." Kyungsoo follows him outside where they're met with a crazy Sehun chasing Baekhyun and a handicap Chanyeol around the halls with Junmyeon all the way in the back with bags of the said food Chanyeol ate without permission.

"Guys please!" Jongin runs towards them a large smile on his face,finding the whole situation amusing.Kyungsoo stares at all the crazy going on in his house and he smiles.A warm feeling spreads in his chest at the view.

"I hope you're watching sister." He whispers to himself. "I still miss you so much it hurts..... but I think everything is finally going to be okay." 

And as Jongin looks up at him with that beautiful smile of his he really knew it was. Finally.

_______________


	5. Smut Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (WARNINGS:SMUT UP AHEAD. RIMMING,UNPROTECTED SEX,KILLING,MAFIA BUSINESS,HAPPY ENDING)

Jongin hums in delight as he slowly wakes up,  
Kyungsoo's arms hugging him tightly. That's how they went to sleep last night,neither of them moved. Jongin bets Kyungsoo's left arm is numb due to him being on it all night.

Jongin rubs his heavy eyelids and stares at Kyungsoo's face. He smiles when he notices a little bit of drool at the corner of his mouth. 

Last night Kyungsoo came home exhausted and extremely stressed. Turns out Yi Fan didn't record everything in his laptop,so a few of his minions are still out there. 

A couple nights ago,Jongin got a call claiming they would come and finish the job Yi Fan couldn't do.

If it were only directed to himself,Jongin would have never told Kyungsoo,but they had threatened the entire team so he had to bring it up.

Now all Kyungsoo can think about is taking them down. They go full nights looking for them,but no matter how many times they chase each other or have these dangerous shoot outs,neither side wins.

 

It's taken some time for Jongin to get used to his new life. It blows his mind how much freedom he has now that Yi Fan is gone. Sometimes he seems to forget this and asks for Kyungsoo's permission before doing anything.

Kyungsoo always scolds him about it. He's constantly reminding him that he's free now. He even has the right to pack his things and leave Kyungsoo once he gets rid of Yi Fan's loyal lap dogs. Jongin always whines that he'll never leave and kisses Kyungsoo's mouth shut,but it's comforting knowing he's his own person now and he owes no one nothing.

Besides the scattered men who are out to get them,there's another tiny problem that has Jongin crazy. His sex life.

The problem being it's non existent.

It's not like Jongin hasn't tried getting Kyungsoo to ravish him,but the older male has been so stressed and tired all the time that he always shuts it down.

It hurt Jongin at first. Did Kyungsoo not find him attractive anymore? Was the spark gone now that it wasn't dangerous to be together?

Jongin doesn't know how to feel about it. Because despite the rejection for sex,Kyungsoo tells him he loves him everyday,with the most genuine smile and eyes.

Jongin stares at his boyfriend's handsome face some more before slowly and carefully slipping out of bed. He heads to the bathroom to wash up before slipping into his favorite silk robe.

He walks out of their room and down to the kitchen where Sehun and Junmyeon are already in the process of making breakfast.

"Morning." He heads to the stove to fix a cup of tea himself. "Morning Jongin."

Junmyeon smiles at him before quickly going back to his rice and eggs. Sehun is washing a few fruits while he waits for the waffle maker to finish.

"Did you guys have a shoot out last night? Kyungsoo didn't tell me much." Junmyeon turns the fire off and pours the food on plates before he faces Jongin.

"We did. He's probably blaming himself for last night though. We were able to injure one of them but Kyungsoo let the man's words get the best of him and we couldn't question him any further." Sehun places the cooked waffles on the table before he sighs. "Apparently the man was talking about you and well now Kyungsoo blames himself for messing up."

"I told him to ignore them and to be careful. I hate when he goes crazy in these missions." Jongin sips on his tea,a frown on his face.

"He's just stressed about this. He wants to finish them as fast as he can. Just give him some time." Jongin nods at Junmyeon's words and grabs a plate of food before walking back upstairs.

Kyungsoo is still sleeping when he walks back inside their room. Jongin places the food on the bed stand,before getting back into the bed. He sits over Kyungsoo's body and leans down to kiss his lips.

"Kyungsoo." He calls,lowering his lips to his neck. "Wake up,I have breakfast."

Kyungsoo groans softly and opens his eyes,looking up at Jongin. His eyes are still a bit swollen of sleep but it's what makes him look adorable. "Morning baby." 

"Mornin." Jongin leans back down to kiss him on the lip. Kyungsoo smiles and places his hand on Jongin's waist.

"Did you sleep well?" Jongin let's Kyungsoo run his fingers through his hair,a habit the older man has gotten. In Kyungsoo's defense,Jongin has the softest most silkiest hair he's ever touched.

"Kinda. I'll only sleep peacefully when...well you know." Jongin pouts,but doesn't push on that topic any further. He leans over to grab the plate of food.

"You hungry?" Kyungsoo nods and opens his mouth for Jongin to feed him.

Jongin chuckles at his lover's cuteness and does just that. Jongin never would have thought that the mafia leader could be so adorable but after living with him,Kyungsoo's definitely cuter than he lets out to be.

"Are you going out tonight again?" Kyungsoo nods as he chews his food. Jongin tries not to let his face show his displeasure. 

"We have a plan to take them all down tonight." Kyungsoo explains. "I need to know there aren't any of them left. I need you to be safe."

"But I am safe. No one will ever do me harm if you're by my side." Jongin knows this discussion will go nowhere,but maybe this time he'll listen and drop this.

Kyungsoo shakes his head and takes the plate from Jongin to place it aside before pulling him close. "I can't take any chances. You're my everything. I can't loose you."

"I know baby I know,but sometimes I feel like you're not here with me anymore. I just want us to forget everything and live normal,happy lives." Kyungsoo raises Jongin's fallen head with his finger,raising it to meet his.

"And we will my love,I just need to do this." Kyungsoo frowns. "Trust me please."

"I want to trust,I do I just.."Jongin stands up and crosses his arms. "I thought this whole mob thing was over after that monster was gone. He took so much from me Kyungsoo,so much,but not all because I still have you. Some nights I can't breath let alone sleep wondering if you're coming back home safe and sound."

"I'm sorry." Kyungsoo doesn't know what else to say. He wants to be done with this type of lifestyle too. "But I can't let this go."

Jongin wipes his watery eyes and sighs. "I love you Kyungsoo,so much. But I don't think I could ever make past it if you got hurt or worse,never came back so..so end this now."

"I promise you I won't do it anymore...just tonight I need to be out there." Jongin sits back down,and holds Kyungsoo's hands in his.

"And if you fail? Will you go out again?" Kyungsoo shakes his head. "You mean more to me than they do. I would never break my word,I just need tonight." 

"Okay." Kyungsoo knows Jongin isn't happy with it,but it's the best he can give. They don't talk about it afterwards.

"I'm going to the market today." Jongin tells him. Kyungsoo nods,reminding him to take Sehun for protection.

"I know." Jongin pouts.

Kyungsoo smiles and presses a kiss on his head before continuing to eat. This time,he does it himself.

🔅✨🔅✨🔅✨🔅✨

When Jongin leaves to shop,Kyungsoo and Junmyeon lock themselves up in the conference room,finalizing their plan so nothing is out of place.

The meeting takes all day,when Jongin gets home Kyungsoo is still inside. It isn't until it's time for the stakeout that the meeting is over.

But it's already late in the night. Kyungsoo quickly runs up to Jongin,who's already sleeping in bed. Kyungsoo leans down to whisper in his ear. "I love you,my little dove."

He presses a kiss on his cheek before leaving.

Junmyeon and the rest of his men are ready,car lights off and windows tinted as they park outside a casino club.

It's almost 3 am when the men finally come out. All six of them,together stumble down to their cars. Kyungsoo comes up to them first,clenching his fists.

"Hey!" He runs up to the one in the middle,slamming his fist across his face. 

"What the fuck!" The man falls to the floor,holding his face in pain. The rest of them proceed to jump Kyungsoo,even if they're intoxicated,they get a few hits in,one even getting at his face. 

"Junmyeon!" When he can't go on,he calls for his friend,who takes them all down. 

As Kyungsoo watches the men fall one by one,a wave of relief and security rushes through his body. That was it? Is this what he was so afraid of?

"This was fucking stupid." He let's out angrily,

Junmyeon turns to him and helps him up.  "I'm glad you've realized it,although I would have preferred you came to your senses three weeks ago,then maybe we wouldn't of had to do this."

"These guys were fucking psychos,it had to be done." Kyungsoo grunts as they walk back to the car. Junmyeon sighs and nods,not wanting to get into it with Kyungsoo. 

As they drive back home,Kyungsoo sends Jongin a text. He knows he's probably asleep but the younger is a light sleeper,especially when Kyungsoo isn't with him to give him peace.

He has a feeling Jongin's mad at him,and he'll be even more mad if he gets a look at the bruise on his cheek that one bastard gave him.

When they get home,Kyungsoo thanks his people before walking up to his room."Jongin?" 

He calls for his love inside their dimly lit bedroom. Jongin's not in the bed. The bathroom light is on so he walks over to the door and knocks.

"Jongin. It's me. I know you're mad at me,but it's done. It's all over. I'm fine. Just please talk to me."

He's about to give up and just sleep in a guest room when the door opens and he's met with the most beautiful sight he's ever laid eyes on.

"Hey."  

The younger has his hair tousled and wild, he's wearing a lilac colored crop top and no pants just a small and very thin white thong. Kyungsoo gulps as his eyes trail down Jongin's shiny legs.

"What happened to your face!" Jongin holds Kyungsoo's face in his hands,staring at the bruise with alarming eyes.

"It's nothing,just a little bruise." Jongin wants to argue that it's not just a bruise but Kyungsoo leans in to kiss him on the lips.

"I love you." Kyungsoo says against his lips. Jongin smiles,careful not to hug Kyungsoo too tight. "I love you too."

"Kyungsoo steps back,admiring the sight once more. Jongin curls his toes, embarrassed and worried about Kyungsoo's opinion. 

"Baby you look so good." Kyungsoo pulls Jongin closer,running his hand up his soft thigh. Kyungsoo squeezes it lightly,he's always loved Jongin's thighs. "How come you're dressed all pretty?"

Jongin whimpers for him,too shy to answer that.Kyungsoo smiles sweetly, knowing the affect he has on the younger. "What's all this for,baby hm?"

"It's for you." Jongin doesn't look Kyungsoo in the eyes, he keeps looking down,his cheeks tinged pink.

Kyungsoo can feel blood rush from his head to his dick as his gaze catches sight of Jongin's lustful eyes. He knows Jongin is nervous. He can tell by the way he's closing his legs and just trying to scrunch in.

"Jongin,you look gorgeous." He presses a kiss on the younger's shoulder,loving the contrast of his skin and the lilac top. "You really did this for me?"

Jongin hugs him close,nodding his head vigorously. Kyungsoo chuckles,pressing himself completely against his lover. He rests his hands on Jongin's waist,then on his ass,earning a tiny moan from him.

"I want you Kyungsoo." Jongin pants against his boyfriend's ear. "Please take me."

"Oh love..." Kyungsoo pulls Jongin so their lips crash in a feverish kiss. 

Kyungsoo knows Jongin isn't a virgin,but he knows this is special to him,so he pulls back and presses a small one on his forehead. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Jongin clings onto Kyungsoo,who's slowly pressing wet kisses down his neck. 

Jongin whimpers softly when Kyungsoo presses lower until he can lick over his collarbones. Jongin runs a hand into the latter's hair while he arches into him, wanting more of Kyungsoo on his skin.  The elder scoops up Jongin, walking them closer to the bed before laying him down on it.

"...Soo." Jongin looks up at Kyungsoo,who's over him,his eyes heavy with want.

"I know."  Kyungsoo digs out the lube from the drawer beside him.

Kyungsoo leans down to press a kiss on Jongin's waist,admiring his beautiful body.

"I love your legs,Nini." The elder takes his time kissing and touching them,leaving red love marks up and down the flawless skin of his legs.

"Kyungsoo!" Jongin just wants to get on with it,god knows he's been waiting so long,but Kyungsoo seems to be wanting to take his time.

"Just be patient baby." Jongin whines impatiently,and grinds his hips up against him,making Kyungsoo moan. 

"Strip now." Jongin starts pulling on Kyungsoo's clothes,a muscled torso coming to view. Jongin's always loved the older's body. Also that defined v his narrow hips make and when Kyungsoo pulls out his length...Jongin wants him so badly.

"Still there?" Kyungsoo chuckles at Jongin's cute pout. "Fine I'll give you what you want."

Kyungsoo doesn't take his time now. He pushes their lips together once more before scooting down,his face between Jongin's legs. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this to you."

Jongin lets out a whimper at Kyungsoo's words. He tries to convey to Kyungsoo through the glimmer in his eyes that he's always been waiting and wanting this for a long time too.

Kyungsoo pulls Jongin's hips up, pushes his knees apart and firmly presses his face between Jongin's ass cheeks.

Jongin trembles and thrashes, muffling his screams into his palm as Kyungsoo vigorously eats him out, roughly licking and nibbling into his hole. Jongin can feel his first orgasm approaching, he squeezes Kyungsoo's head as the feeling spreads to his entire body.

Kyungsoo pulls off with a smirk,proud he made Jongin cum with his tongue.

"Soo," Jongin calls, reaching out for him, spreading his legs out wider than they already are. "Fuck me. Please, fuck me..."

Kyungsoo comes up to kiss him and Jongin kisses him back as hard as he can in his mindless state. He feels Kyungsoo's cock nudge his thigh and sighs happily as Kyungsoo lifts his legs and drapes them over his shoulders.

"Almost there baby." Kyungsoo drapes the cool lube on his fingers and presses them inside Jongin,again taking his time.

"Just do it." Jongin begs. 

"But I need to-"

"I did it in the shower. Before you got here,I prepped." Kyungsoo curses and nods. He lubes his cock and presses it teasing.

"God, it's been so long," Kyungsoo groans, with one firm thrust, the head of his cock pops into Jongin. 

Jongin bites down into Kyungsoo's shoulder to muffle his scream at the feel of Kyungsoo's thick, heated length inside him. He's so incredibly tight now that it's almost too intense for comfort.

"Yes, oh god, yes!" Jongin throws his head back and clutches at the headboard. "Please Kyungsoo, love, come on. Fuck me open. Stretch me. Please, love, I need you so much--"

Kyungsoo kisses him desperately,growling at the shameless begging. He speeds up,pushing Jongin up upwards with each thrust.

It's now that he appreciates the soft silk sheets under his lover because Kyungsoo barely lets the younger drawn in air as he pounds into him.

"Fuck, precious, so beautiful." Kyungsoo leans down to bite Jongin's swollen lips when he feels him tighten up.

"Hmm Soo." Jongin helplessly moans, opening his mouth wide as he tries to breathe through the nearly unbearable pleasure that's coursing through him. He arches as Kyungsoo's cock finds his prostate, and when Kyungsoo shifts his mouth to lap away at his nipples, Jongin doesn't care anymore and lets out a pleasure screams,cumming once again.

Kyungsoo also cums, hard and for so long, that it makes Jongin whimper loudly again at the feeling of being filled.

They pant in unison, kissing hard and messily.Jongin's eyes feel pleasantly heavy and Kyungsoo tenderly makes him a whole bunch of fresh love bites as Jongin lays beneath him, soaking up the satisfaction of a good fuck.

Jongin clenches around Kyungsoo teasingly, inviting him up for more heated kisses, until the older finally softens and pulls out.

Jongin sighs as Kyungsoo sucks his way down his body, pausing to look back into his eyes.

"You wanna go clean up?" Jongin groans,too lazy to even answer. Kyungsoo chuckles,getting up to prepare water, soap and towels. He also changes the sheets,all while Jongin watches him.

"There." Kyungsoo comes back to bed,Jongin quickly pressing against him.

"Let's do this everyday." Jongin murmurs,making Kyungsoo laugh.

"I'm guessing you've forgiven me?" Jongin looks at him again and gasps.

"Your bruise!" He jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom,taking out the first aid kit.As he cures Kyungsoo,Jongin scolds him for acting recklessly and getting hurt.

"I should of done this earlier,now it might scar!" Jongin frowns,covering it gently with the band aid.

"I'll be fine now." Kyungsoo kisses Jongin's hand. "We both will be."

"Hm." Jongin nods,feeling small tears spill down his cheeks.

"Come on,let's go to sleep." Kyungsoo opens his arms for him to cuddle into.

Jongin sighs sleepily into his chest,smiling when he feels Kyungsoo kiss him on the lips.

"I love you,little dove."

"I love you too."

That night,both of them are able to sleep like they've never have before. Because finally it is all over. Everything is going to be okay,for real this time.

🔅✨🔅✨🔅✨🔅✨

The morning after,both Jongin and Kyungsoo slowly creep to the kitchen wanting to get their food as fast as possible before going back to their room.

They both know last night the entire house heard their little love making and they really don't want to face anyone.

But to their bad luck,everyone is already downstairs,and they all look up when they enter. It's quiet and a bit awkward but when they all start to clap and cheer,Kyungsoo curses,turning back around. Jongin hides behind Kyungsoo,mortified as they all continue to cheer them on.

"Well deserved." Junmyeon sends Kyungsoo a wink who returns a big middle finger,although he's smiling.

"I guess you weren't exaggerating about Kyungsoo in bed." Sehun smirks,handing Jongin a cup of tea. 

"Hm too bad you'll never truly know." Jongin teases,thanking him for the cup.

"Oh on the contrair my friend." Sehun crosses his arms and grins. "Fuck like you did last night all the time and I'm all set."

Jongin blushes,and sets his drink down.

"Kyungsoo! We need to move out!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who enjoyed it and left kudos. I’m new to this site and hopefully I can continue to write more stories on here.


End file.
